The Evening Star of Dawn
by Irene Sharda
Summary: Blackmailed for a crime he didn't do, Itachi's only goal is to keep his baby brother alive. Forced to be enslaved to the organization, Hitotsuboshi, Itachi must constantly keep his brother away from the shocking truth: Itachi Uchiha never killed his clan!
1. Return to Konoha

Chapter 1

The sun had already set on the highest hill of a northern mountain range facing the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konoha. At the top, under the shade of a weeping willow tree, stood a tall man. He was only in his late teens, but his body seemed to carry the burden of a man three times his age. But if any weakness was supposed to show because of this, it was immediately countered by the man's uniform and by the haunting look in his uncanny eyes. He wore the classic fishnet garments of the regional ninjas, but on top of that, he wore a spectacular and infamous cloak—jet black with swirls of crimson clouds. The cloak accompanied by the scarlet ring on the man's right ring finger equaled the same thing—the trademark uniform of the Akatsuki.

However, being a member of the Akatsuki was not the only thing unique about this man…nor was it even the most dangerous…

One had only to look into the man's eyes to know who he was and where he'd come from. Neither orb had the look of being human, their irises a deep red and three black _tomoe_ surrounding both pupils. Only two other people in the world had eyes like his, they were part of his _kekkei genkai_, his bloodline inheritance limit—a mutant trait that was passed down through the generations of a certain family that gave them superhuman abilities that could not be copied using human means. His was distinctly known, famous or infamous depending on whom you talked to—the Sharingan...

This gave way to the nature of his christened name, for the Sharigan belonged more or less, solely to the Uchiha Clan. Which made the man's identity plain; he was the black sheep of his clan, an S-Class Criminal, as well as a noted ninja within the dreaded and notorious bingo book—his name was of course: Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi stood upon the hill, feeling the wind shift through his jet black hair. He looked over at the nearby Konoha, and instantly he knew that the place had been under attack recently. He knew by who and why and under what circumstances. Though he'd read it in the reports he'd received, he could see how everything gone down with just a glance using his Sharingan. _Orochimaru was a fool if he thought it would be this easy… People are their strongest when they have someone special to protect. _

A person with someone to protect, could beat someone out only for personal gain, without even thinking about it! He knew that better than anyone…

Speaking of which, **he** should be coming any minute. Itachi had made sure that he'd be alone. Kisame had gone to check out the surroundings and find them some food and shelter. He'd already surveyed around, making sure no ninja bystanders were in the area, or that Zetsu was lurking beneath a rock or something. If it was up to him, that guy should go back to whatever rock he'd been born under, and stay there…

"You're not on your game, Itachi. I could have killed you twenty different ways already." A voice said from behind him.

Itachi smiled, his body suddenly disappeared in a poof and column of smoke.

The mystery caller suddenly felt the point of a kunai in the small of his back. He smiled slightly, knowing that Itachi had used a clone of himself , and had instead used genjutsu to hide within the tree that he'd leaned against. The real Itachi whispered in the man's ear from behind him. "I'm not that easy to kill…"

That when the Uchiha teen felt the blade of another kunai under his chin and against his neck. The visitor he'd held at bay, also exploded but left a simple log in his stead. Itachi ground his teeth. _Taken in by a simple substitution jutsu, I really must be losing my touch._

The man smiled from above Uchiha, and removed the blade, before somersaulting perfectly, down the ground in front of Itachi. "You sick or something? Those little genin in the village could have done better."

Itachi looked at the man. He was dressed like a simple sand-nin, his face was anonymous, nothing to stand out or to identify him.

He knew that this wasn't the man's true form, nor was it his voice. Yet, Itachi knew that chakra anywhere. "Forget about me, you shouldn't be around here in that form, Kizu. I don't think the ninjas of the Sand Village are going to be that popular around here for a while."

The man hunched his shoulders, then suddenly his whole body began to become like liquid and rippled slightly before becoming solid again. The whole procedure had taken less than half a second, and in that space of time, the sand ninja was gone, replaced by a woman ninja from the Village of the Leaf!

It was better than any transformation jutsu and amazed even Itachi, no matter how many times he'd seen it done. It was as complete as being the real thing, slightly different flow of chakra, different fingerprints, even different DNA. It was Kizu's own bloodine inheritance.

This time Kizu's voice was perfectly feminine. "How's this? Those Sand Ninja were dim-witted to follow Orochimaru, I wonder what they'll think when they find out the dissenter Sannin murdered their Kazekage. Never follow anyone blindly, unless you're willing to pay the consequences."

"I didn't think he would go so far as to kill the Kazekage, but I guess that's Orochimaru; doesn't even care that he's made a whole village of new enemies. He's as brash, bold, and ambitious as he is stupid." The Uchiha teen commented back.

The "woman" looked directly at Itachi, all forms of amusement gone. "I haven't much time, Uchiha. Your Akatsuki partner will be here soon. You know your orders and know that I will be watching you. Akatsuki has been stepping on their plan. I need you on your toes…You don't want to fail, Itachi."

The Uchiha prodigy looked back at him with the same fierce severity. "I won't fail. You can be sure of that, Kizu."

Kizu nodded, "Don't let the fact that this is the first time you've been back to Konoha affect your mind, Itachi."

Itachi looked away from him, "I won't."

"He's still there, you know. He's a Genin now, he was even in the Chunin exams, and would have probably passed if Orochimaru hadn't decided to crash the party, right in the middle of his duel."

Itachi looked at the disguised Kizu, the look of hardened steel had left his eyes. "What's he like now?"

" He'll be 13 soon, but I guess you know that already. It's actually quite a coincidence that he's in a team with your Uzumaki."

"What?"

"Yep, and their sensei is the renowned "Copycat Ninja" Kakashi Hatake."

Utachi nodded. He knew Kakashi well. He was the only man who had the power of the Sharingan without being a descendent of the Uchiha lineage. He'd heard he'd gotten it from an Uchiha companion who had been killed and had given Kakashi his Sharingan eye as he died, to replace the one that Kakashi had lost in a previous battle. He'd always thought it amazing, that anyone other than an Uchiha, could ever handle that type of power.

Kizu handed him an envelope, bring him back to the present. "These are your new instructions. They have a seal on them like always, so read it fast."

The "woman" turned to leave, but Itachi stopped him. "Wait…could you…please, show me?"

Kizu gazed back at him piercingly. "No, Itachi. Stop torturing yourself."

"Kizu, I will probably never even see him here. I don't usually ask you about anything. Please! Do this for me."

The disguised man felt the younger ninja pull at his heartstrings. Even though he'd always worked extra hard to make sure that all those strings stayed cut, it never worked with Itachi. "Fine Itachi, but you're only hurting yourself."

The woman's body rippled and her stature shrunk a foot. Suddenly, in her place, was a young preteen boy. He wore dark black short pants and a dark blue jacket, the back embossed with the symbol of a red and white fan. He had fighter's bandages and endurance bands surrounding his arms, knuckles, and calves along with ninja sandals on his feet. His black hair was pushed back with a Konoha headband.

Itachi had to stop himself from breaking down completely. "Sasuke…"

"Yes…he has grown, hasn't he?" Kizu answered in the mature voice that Itachi would never forget.

The Uchiha teen looked at the "boy's" dark eyes. They held a look of emptiness and hatred such as he was familiar, but never expected it of the boy Kizu was portraying. "Are his eyes really like that?"

"What did you expect, Itachi?" He answered with Sasuke's voice. "His whole goal in life is to kill you. He lives and breaths only for your death. He must avenge his family, which you murdered."

Itachi's cold visage came back up.

"Shut up." He said with finality.

Kizu's guise of Sasuke rippled once again back to the female ninja. "I told you, it would only do you harm, Uchiha. You have work to do. Get to it. Or do I have to remind you that I am **still** under orders and that I'm **_still_** your superior. You're not the only one in this fix, or have you forgotten that too?"

"I've forgotten nothing." He answered back solemnly.

The "woman" turned to leave. "Remember that I'll be watching. Don't let Kisame know anything."

"Same-old, same-old—I know."

Kizu stopped, and looked back at his colleague. There was another slight ripple and for an instant, his natural eyes showed through.

"Oh, and try to a smile a little. You look much better that way."

Itachi shook his head with a smile. "I've forgotten how to smile, Kizu. You're the only one who's been able to jog my memory."

The ninja smiled and nodded, "Until next time, Uchiha."

Itachi watched as the shapeshifter walked away under the light of the evening star, only to disappear completely when he hit the darkness beyond.

His senses picked up on Kisame's approach. Well, none too soon.

He swiftly opened the instructions in his hand. He had a photographic memory which was enhanced by his Sharingan, he immediately knew every word on the page by heart.

It was a good thing too, because the paper instantly flash-disintegrated in his hands; the product of the seal on it, which would activate when exposed to the air only giving itself a two-second delay before destroying itself, and taking the note with it.

Itachi wiped the dust from his hands and watched as it floated on the wind.

"What was that, Itachi?" came Kisame's voice from behind him.

The Uchiha instantly placed back on his mask of emotionless indifference, which he had done many a time. It was the only face the Akatsuki saw, the only one they'd ever know.

He turned his cold scarlet eyes toward the former Mists ninja. "Nothing…just a pesky insect. Let's go."

Walking past the man, he walked in the direction his Akatsuki partner had come from knowing that the man would follow.

He knew everything there was to know about all the Akatsuki members, and frankly, he wanted this mission to be over sooner than later. Life undercover was getting dull after being with them for the last few years. But he was under orders to keep it up, with Kizu as his only link. He was the only friend he had, and that was nothing short of a miracle considering their history, and what Kizu would do, if he ever disobeyed orders…

Yes, everyone in his true organization was under orders…_always_ under orders…

Yet, going back to Konoha after all these years...how could it not affect him? Everything had started here. 6 years ago…he had died here. 6 years ago…he had been reborn into a new life—a life worse than death…

It had all begun when he was 13…when he was still among the living…


	2. Built in a Century, Destroyed in a Day

Chapter 2

Itachi stretched his arms as he headed to the Uchiha main house—his home. Stopping for a moment, he thought he could hear the slight ring of a glass chime. It wasn't a sound he usually heard as he went down this path? Hmm, someone must have just put it up during his absence. If he wasn't so tired, he'd have thought that the bell giving a foreboding sound to the air, like a messenger of misfortune and tragedy… But he had too much on his mind to stop and think about it.

He looked ahead, his mind swirling with so many ideas, and yet nothing solid at all. His 13 year-old body was feeling the stress and exertion of a full adult ninja, and it was starting to have an affect on him…both physically and mentally.

He'd become a different person after he'd started moving up the ninja ranks. He'd had hesitations about being in the ANBU black ops, and even more about being promoted to captain…and he had been right. It was beginning to put a strain of his psychological strength, even though his genius mind was trying to compensate. It was useless of course…he just wasn't ready to join ANBU yet. He knew that Kakashi Hatake had all but turned in his resignation slip. Maybe he should follow the copycat Jonin's example and give notice as well. However, Kakashi didn't have a prominent family name to uphold. Scratch that, he hardly had a family, period. The Hatake name had been tarnished long ago, what did Kakashi care about family honor? He was a lone ranger, only for Konoha, his comrades and himself…no personal pride to think of. Sometimes, he was actually jealous…

However, being an Uchiha genius came with its responsibilities and pressures. His clan was known as the strongest in Konoha, and they were rivals with the practically equally powerful Huuga Clan, the pressure on him to shine as the Uchiha's brightest star, was almost tormenting. And the torment affected not only himself, but those around him. His relationship with his family was now practically estranged. His clan looked at him like a stranger. He and his own father had been exchanging words of anger for at least a month now. His father complaining about his responsibilities and his duty to the clan, and he arguing back that he was trying his best, couldn't that be enough?! However, his father, Fugaku, was relentless; Itachi needed to be stronger, more powerful, and become the superior ninja. He also needed to be more social; learn how to talk to people. Become the type of person that could lead the Uchiha Clan one day! He held the Uchiha name in his hands, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Itachi wanted power, but he wanted it for his own reasons, and to get it his own way. He also had never been quite good at talking to people. Being the gifted genius of Konoha's leading family, was not without its setbacks. He wasn't very popular, and it often caused him to keep to himself, observing others instead of making comments; being cautious of who he let within the barriers that surrounded his life. He and his father argued constantly, and the few weeks before his last few ANBU missions they had had a huge blowout—one which resulted in the two not even speaking to each other since. He knew his father actually loved him, he just didn't know how to handle his emotions well, especially when he had to balance it with duty. Itachi learned pretty early, that there was not many ninja who could. Most either denied their emotions, or kept them in a place inside them, until they could vent effectively. Father was more of the second type, though it was hard to tell between the two. However, because of the lack of communication, his parents now looked at him with forlorn eyes, ones of suspicion and mistrust. His temper was getting shorter, and he had put off resolving the issue. And that was not the only things he had put off…

He sighed. _Forgive me Sasuke, I've been breaking my promises to you…and what's a man without his word? _

His missions and training had been causing him to put off keeping the promises to his little brother. He had kept putting the boy off, pledging to himself that he would make it up to his brother. But with all that had been happening, he'd never gotten to it. He remembered the look in his brother's eyes when he told him yet again, that he couldn't do it today, maybe later…

And then, when Shisui died…things had went from bad to worse. He'd learned that his own family had noticed his new behavior, and had asked his own best friend to keep tabs on him. Little did they suspect that he would have his own psychotic breakdown, and—of all things—commit suicide? Itachi had felt his heart break when they told him the news, and worse—insinuate that he was somehow responsible! It was one thing to think that Shisui Uchiha, master of the 'Body Flicker', could commit suicide. (Itachi knew that was false. Shisui would never do such a thing. Spy on his best friend in the interest of his safety? Yes. But kill himself? By drowning? There was no way.) But it was quite another to think that he had been involved! His anger had boiled that day, and if it hadn't been for his brother, he'd have probably done something he would have regretted. How could they even think that? He and Shisui had been closer than brothers, he'd give up his own leg if necessary, and it was the same for Shisui. They were practically one out there in the field; an awesome tag team. How could he kill a man, who was practically half of him? The thought was beyond ludicrous…

But the fact was, Shisui was dead. And it only served to make his already strained rational, to become even more frazzled. He could see why everyone was avoiding him. He **had** been different. His sterling career was starting to steal his sanity…and hurt the people around him.

That was **it**. He was quitting. He couldn't have life as both an ANBU fighter and still have the relationships he wanted. He could be a tutor, and just be an on-call ninja, taking them as they came. He knew his family would be shocked and a little wounded, and his parents would be angry for a while, but he couldn't keep doing this. He had bigger things than family pride to think about. One thing, was Sasuke… The boy was growing up so fast. He'd already showed many talents, doing his first fire jutsu at such an age, he'd be top of his class in the academy in no time. And that's what scared him…

He knew Sasuke held him as a role model, just as he had held Shisui as his. But one thing he had learned over the years from the late Uchiha, was how to be a big brother. He now knew that he couldn't set a bad example for Sasuke. He couldn't let him follow in his footsteps and sacrifice himself for the name Uchiha. He had to start being there for him when he needed it, instead of always putting the little guy off. He had to start being the big brother he had been born to be. No career was more important. Plus, if he ever wanted to go back, it wasn't like the avenue wouldn't be open to him later. When he knew he was ready to handle it, he'd think about being a full time ANBU ninja again. It just wasn't necessary for right now. He was 13 years old; he had his whole life ahead of him. He just needed to shape his _own _way through it.

Firmly resolving the matter, Itachi gradually approached his family's mansion. Should he knock, or just scale the wall? He didn't want to wake up anyone, but he didn't want to look like he was sneaking around either. Upon reaching the door, he laid his hand on the door in order to rest a while and make up his mind.

He felt the wood give way slightly to the light pressure of his hand…

Frowning, he pushed a little more and felt the gateway swing freely. He knew it was after hours, and that the gates had been locked down, now one had to knock on the door to the lookout guard and upon identification, be let inside. But what was the gate doing unlocked? Was it a simple mistake? Something began to trigger his sixth sense…something was wrong here…

Switching back to 'shinobi mode', Itachi slowly slipped through the unlocked entryway. The first thing he noticed was the silence—it was so complete, it was frightening. Not a single human whisper, an animal's cry, an insect's shift, not even the wind came to rustle a single fallen leaf. It was like someone had cut the sound off everywhere, and the only thing he could hear, was the sound of his own heartbeat and practically silent sound of his footsteps.

The second things he noticed was that the lights were out. Though it was lock-down time, the time for the lights to be extinguished wasn't for at least a couple of hours. Usually, there was somebody still up and awake, training, studying, reading, cooking, or doing some other activity. For all the lights to be off, without it being the proper time for sleep…

He now knew **for sure** something was amiss.

Slipping a kunai out of his pocket, he began to bob and weave stealthily around the compound. He'd only gone about a few feet within the all so familiar surroundings, when he began to pick up smells he'd thought he'd never have sensed here…

The scent of battle—and the scent of blood…

Switching from simple concerned shinobi, to fully tuned ANBU fighter, Itachi kept to the shadows and took out two more kunai and hiding the three in his left hand, then grabbed a handful of shurikans from his pouch with his right hand. Releasing his chakra ever so, he activated his fully matured Sharingan. He thought to go get help, but then thought better of it. It would take too long, and whoever was responsible might get away. He could handle this on his own, and there was always his kin…

Instead of staying on the ground, he swiftly shot up to the rooftops of the next bend to get a better vantage point. Once he got there, he could see better and use his Sharigan more affectively. He didn't see anything that could identify his unknown enemy. However, what he did see, turned his blood to ice, and almost made him drop the weapons in his hands.

The street was littered—with bodies! The corpses of his kin…

Uchiha blood painted the walls, the bodies of the very young to the very old lay out in some fashion with their life cut out of them with violent efficiency. Weapons littered the ground and the nearby buildings. Some type of assault went down here.

Quickly collecting himself, like he did in combat, he began to analyze the situation while moving towards the apex of the slaughter—his own home.

Hopping across the roof tops, he tried to remember his training and not think about the bodies of all the people he had known, had grown up alongside, lying lifeless in the streets, their bodies like thrown-away trash.

_Who could have done something like this? How could an attack like this happen? The clan, hardened shinobi with the power of the Sharingan in their arsenal, all laid to waste in a single night? What sort of power was am I up against? _

He had gone through almost all of the main house grounds, and traces of the carnage littered ever avenue. The ground stained crimson by the very life's blood of those who had owned it and lived off of it for centuries.

Vaulting agilely to the ground, Itachi moved through the shadows against a darkened wall. As he moved, he suddenly felt his sandaled foot step on something, other than dirt. He also could feel warm dampness against the tips of his toes.

Even though he already knew what to expect, he had to look down and see for himself…

The guilt of being alive when there was so many dead, had always been a little hard for him, but he'd learn to take it while out in the field. But here…he should have been here! He was undeniably the strongest of his clan, why wasn't he here to defend them when they needed him?! It wounded him to see their fatal wounds. With every cadaver he had seen, a small cut came to his heart. But this time…it was more like an entire gash and been hacked into it!

There on the ground, lay a young woman about the same age as he. Walking around the blood that pooled around her from the obvious stab wounds in her abdomen, he kneeled low to the ground and pushed the hair that covered her face, gently behind her ear. The girl was very beautiful, and had been an accomplished shinobi.

He felt a single tear run down his otherwise emotionless face.

Her name had been Iria Uchiha, the adopted daughter of one of his distant cousins.

She had been the woman—that he'd planned on marrying someday…

Laying a tender hand on her cheek, he slowly closed her clouded eyes, which had been open in a look of horror. _Don't worry Iria, I promise to avenge you…_

Getting up, he made his way closer to his own home. He felt a sudden vice on his heart. The thought that he had been ignoring up until now, couldn't be suppressed any longer. What about mother and father? Did they survive? And…what about Sasuke? _Please, God! Not Sasuke! _

The image of the young boy's lifeless body filled his mind, blood dripping from his brother's lips and pooling on the ground. No! It couldn't be true!

Hurrying his pace some, he came to the door of his immediate family's personal residence. Seeing no bodies as of yet, he held baited breath as he slipped inside. The rooms were dark and silent, like the rest of the murdered main house. He didn't sense any blood here, nor the scent of battle. However, he began to trace a strange chakra from somewhere nearby.

Gearing himself, he headed toward the chakra. Along the outskirts of the building to the large sitting room they used for special occasions.

Nothing looked particularly disturbed, the doors were closed like always, why was he getting this feeling?

Suddenly his heart jumped, as a sudden sound pierced through the previous absolute silence. It was a voice, a voice he recognized. Putting his ear to the door, he listened to words that froze the very veins in his body…

"Why…have you…betrayed us…Itachi? Have we…so wronged you? I promise when I…get out…of this. I'll…kill you…with my own hands…with mercy…for what ever wrongs…I have done. Then…I will join…you myself…in the afterlife."

Then another voice joined it, "We…will both go…my love. For…we have both been…brought to…shame."

Itachi could only feel the clawing vice squeezing his heart, at the sound of his father and mother's voice. What was happening? Why were they both saying such things?

He was rushed to respond to them, asking them what the heck they were talking about, but before he could even move his lips—he heard his own voice answer…

"I'm afraid you'll have to go first…go, and wait for your son to join you when the time is right."

Itachi couldn't understand what was happening! Someone else was in there with them, someone who could duplicate his voice?! What was going on?!!

Thrusting the doors open, he entered the room. "Mother! Father! Where—"

He stopped suddenly, seeing the two he sought, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He almost cried with joy to see them still alive!

His father looked up at him, his face going from hardened sorrow to total confusion. His mother looked at him, a gleam of hope returning to her eyes.

Itachi made to go to them, but as soon as he made a step, he noticed two things. 1) His parents couldn't move, the result of some strong paralyzing jutsu, and 2) the moonlight gleaming off of the katana that stood raised in the air at the ready.

Itachi knew that they were in mortal danger, and he moved to stop the oncoming blade, only to find—he couldn't move! He couldn't even move his arms to his own weapons! He too was being held in a paralyzation jutsu, one that he couldn't copy or rid himself of, no matter what counter genjutsu he tried. _Curse this assassin's strength! Father! Mother! _

He heard his father's voice once more, "Itachi…is it you? But how can—"

Before he could finish his question, the sound of the squelch of flesh against steel rang out in the room.

Itachi watched, helplessly, in utter heart-stopping terror, as the katana's blade plowed through the bodies of his parents…their blood splattering the ground and walls, even some splashing onto his rugged ANBU uniform.

The jutsu suddenly canceled, his mother's body fell to the ground, crimson blood flowing from her nostrils and fair lips, mixing with the pool that had already formed under her. Her husband—his father—fell on top of her. Precious red plasma gushed from his mouth onto the floor, his blood mixing with hers.

Running to their side, he squatted and quickly checked his father's pulse. He ground his teeth in anger and squeezed his eyes shut to keep out the tears…the great Fugaku Uchiha, Captain of Konoha Police, had died instantly.

He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek. Turning, he saw his mother, Mikoto, smiling up at him, ignoring the constant flow of life that was pumping out of her body at breakneck speeds. Her slowly clouding eyes held a lingering light of hope and love as she took a laboring breath to say, what her firstborn knew would be her last words. "I…I knew…that you could…never…do such…a thing. Y-you were…_always_…my little Kamaitachi…"

Suddenly she bucked slightly, spitting up more blood. Her eyes closed and her face crumpled up in pain for a second, only to relax the next. Her hand dropped from his face and fell to the ground with finality, as her soul went to catch up with her beloved husband's…

This time, he had to use all of his strength to choke back the tears! He cried out in pain and anguish that seemed to overcome his being! _Why?! Why them?!! WHY HER?! _

His mother had told him long ago that when she was little, she had been fond of all little animals, even the rodents. And because of this, she always thought that the Kamaitachi was a spirit of justice, protection and avengence, instead of the commonly thought, devilish spirit of mischief that wanted to drink the blood of humans. One day, she had been lost in a hole while she had gone on a walk with her husband. Her leg had been broken and her calls for help went unheard. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a little weasel, as white as the moon, nodded to her from its perch on the surface, almost as if assuring her everything would be okay. Two minutes later, he husband and other kinsman had shown up, claiming to have been led to the spot by what appeared to be smoke, in the shape of a weasel…and of course, the little white weasel was nowhere to be found. Her husband thought it all a coincidence, but she knew that the little weasel had been a Kamaitachi, who had saved her life. The two had a son not long after that, and she named him Kamaitachi after the spirit that had saved her life. Fugaku, not completely sure of the story, compromised and called the boy's name Itachi instead. She agreed, but always, between the two of them, called him her little Kamaitachi...

His little emotional reminisce was cut short by the sound of sudden movement. Suddenly he remembered he was in the same room with a cold-blooded killer! He immediately stored away his dark, grieving emotions, saving them for a later time. Switching back to the emotionless body of the shinobi he was trained to be, he began to focus once more and put his mastermind mind into overdrive.

Standing to his full height, he began to form hand signs, and pushed his chakra, gaining the full use of his Sharingan. He spoke with a voice so emotionless and deadly, that even he was chilled by it.

"I hope you know, that you signed your death warrant the minute you stepped within those gates."

As if in an echo, his own voice responded back with the same impassiveness. "I signed my death warrant long before now. Just as yours has been just signed tonight."

Itachi ignored the man's disguised voice, and instead concentrated on his own jutsu. "Say what you want, but I'm through talking."

Without another word, he shifted on his feet and jumping, throwing himself in the air. With one hand he threw his kunai accurately, straight at his opponent's chest. The shadowed assassin dodged his attack with simple ease. Itachi had already seen his movements with his Sharingan, but he didn't particularly care—that had just been the distraction…

Finishing the intricate hand signs with blinding speed, he stuck his fingers to his lips. "_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_!"

A string of fireballs came from his breath, each one whiter than the last. The fast attack came with such ferocity and searing heat, that even some of the blood evaporated from the room! It was a trademark attack of his clan, brought to the max—Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique.

The assassin flipped out the way with amazing speed that even seemed to match Itachi's! He deflected the fire, incredibly, with his bare hands! Bouncing them right of his palms as if they were onigri!

However, Itachi wasn't finished. Appearing right next to the guy, he brought his fingers once again to his mouth. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

This simple but affective jutsu, known as Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, blasted a stream of white flame from his mouth, one able to fry a frozen dinner instantly.

The assassin was blasted back, but he held his own hand sign, blocking Itachi's attack once again! _How could anyone stand these flames? He should be charbroiled by now. _

Increasing his chakra, Itachi changed his attack from a simple one, to one of high rank standards. "_Katon: Karyū Endan!_"

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!

The flames changed shape and increased in size, becoming the shape of a giant dragon of white fire, charging towards his enemy! He watched as the mysterious nin became overwhelmed. Suddenly, his body was overcome and then—exploded, into a pile of sizzling water!

_A water clone jutsu! But how—? _

The assassin, again using Itachi's voice, spoke from somewhere in the room. "You have to do better than that, Uchiha. _Suiton: Suigadan_!"

Itachi saw in astonishment as water began to materialize around him—out of thin air! As far as he knew, only the 2nd Hokage had been able to pull such a feat!

The jutsu, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, caused the water to transform into crushing liquid spikes that surrounded him, ready to skewer the life out of him!

He couldn't duplicate the circumstances of the jutsu (creating water out of thin air), however, even without seeing his opponent's eyes, Itachi studied the technique with his Sharingan, and almost instantly, knew how not only to copy it, but to also counter it.

But before he could even begin, his opponent changed his attack!

"_Sensatsu Suishō!_"

Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!

The water spikes instantly transformed into senbon needles of ice. Itachi covered his face as they began to fly around him. Amazingly, or was it purposely, none of them scratched his skin, except for four in particular. They pushed him into the ground, impaling both his hands, and his shoulders to the ground. Then, with finality, the godforsaken paralyzing jutsu was placed back on him, binding him to the floor.

Groaning in pain, Itachi watched as his opponent approached out of the darkness. "If you're going to kill me, why don't you get it over with! Because if you don't kill me, I _swear_ I will kill you!"

The man walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight, the black, silver, and red tones coming into focus. Itachi looked at the man in shock, the realization of what his parents had been confused about, suddenly came to its focal point.

_That's too good for a transformation jutsu. Not even my best are that good. No wonder his chakra felt so strange—it's exactly like mine! I've never had to track my own! It's like looking in a mirror, except your reflection is about to kill you. _

The assassin, who stood above the fallen Itachi Uchiha, paralleled him in every way, from the tones in his hair, to the red hue of his Sharingan. Minus the difference in wounds, they would have been exact copies of each other.

Itachi 2, as the Uchiha named him, stood over him and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't do that. I was never ordered to kill _you_. But we do need to have a talk."

Itachi spit in the man's face. "Go back to whatever hellhole you crawled out of, and say whatever prayers you have to, before I track you down and peel the skin off of every bone in your body."

Itachi2 smiled a sad grin, "Sorry, I can't do that either. At least not yet…I still have orders to complete."

Laying the point of his katana on the real Itachi's right hand, he slowly began to lean upon it, watching as more blood gushed from the teen's palm.

Uchiha stifled a yell as the sword began to run through his hand. But just as the blade was about to pierce out the opposite side, further staking him down, the assassin pulled out the sword.

"I need the blood of your right hand." Itachi2 commented.

The teen only gritted his teeth in pain and vehemence, "You bastard..."

Itachi2 ignored it completely, and continued as he wiped the blood from the katana onto his hands. "Since we're probably going to know each other for a while, I guess it's only right that I tell you my name."

Itachi couldn't believe this guy even had the gall to talk to him, as if they were on a friendly basis! As if he didn't just kill his whole clan, and murdered his parents before his eyes!!

"You son of a bi—!"

Before he could say anything more, Itachi2 shifted his blood stained hands superhumanly fast, that only his Sharingan could pick them up. It was the strangest set of hand signs, the Uchiha by had ever seen: _Tori-Saru-Inu-Hebi-Ryu-Tora-Tori_.

_What is this, some form of forbidden jutsu? Even some type of kinjutsu? _He wouldn't put anything past this guy. This guy had just destroyed everything he could ever relate to in this world! Anything else he could do…was merely child's play.

He was suddenly brought back from the nightmare he was living, when the assassin placed his hands over Itachi's eyes.

The man spoke as he activated his own _kekkei genkai_. "I'm going to be using a mixture of hijutsu and doujutsu. This will be painful, but it'll make you stronger."

Itachi couldn't move from out of the man's grip, or his paralyzation jutsu. But this told him something about the man. To use hijutsu and doujutsu, meant that not only did the man had a bloodline inheritance limit, but he also had to do it with his eyes, making it similar to the Sharingan—all the more challenging.

Before the assassin activated his power, he said one last thing. "By the way, my name is Kizu. This is Shisui's present to you."

Itachi's question about what his deceased best friend had to do with this, died with in his throat, replaced by a scream as the assassin, Kizu, stimulated his power and let the crackling chakra flow from his hands and eyes.

Itachi's agonized cry carried on the winds for miles, and by the time it reached the ears of a certain young raven haired boy still in downtown Konoha, it only sounded like the cry of a wounded animal in the forest. Hardly, worth his attention…


	3. Three Choices

**Chapter 3**

Itachi sat down at the table, opposite of Kisame. The waiter quickly came to them to get their order. Business had been kind of hectic since Orochimaru's attack, and the restaurant shop was looking for what ever business it could get. Kisame ordered tea and _natto_.

He looked at his partner with his beady gaze from under his hat, "You want anything?"

Itachi kept his own hat low, already busy with the _real_ job at hand. He said nonchalantly, "Just get me something sweet."

Kisame ordered, and Itachi began searching out for the chakra they were looking for. Uzumaki's wouldn't be too hard to find, considering it was connected with a being, whose chakra was unique to anything a human could comprehend.

However, as he searched, he could feel the presence of so many others, so many familiar energies passed through his senses, and it was hard for him to keep his face straight. Old friends and acquaintances, teachers as well, all of them familiar and warming.

Even though he and Kisame were masking their own chakra signatures well, they people of Konoha probably wouldn't have noticed it. The place had just been under attack a few days ago. Their Hokage was dead. They were too busy trying to rebuild themselves up after such a huge shock, to notice a couple of travelers dressed in red and black robes. The nin were tired and worn-out, they had defended their village valiantly, and had beaten back the enemy. But the cost took a toll on them and their home was battle-scarred. The one guard Itachi had faced at the gate, had practically been a pushover.

Itachi had gazed upon the gates as they entered—they had never looked so vulnerable. He wished that he could have been here to defend it…but he was a different person from when he was ANBU black ops. Life was easier then, when he was still a child. But he'll never forget the day he'd left those gates behind him, so many years ago…

* * *

Itachi felt the assassin lift his hands from his face.

"You may open your eyes now, I'm done."

However, the pain was still too great to even attempt it. Every nerve leading from his eye socket to his brain felt as it had been set aflame.

"WHAT did you **do** to me?!!!" he screamed out, closing his eyelids tightly, trying to relieve the anguish.

"My bloodline trait limit has many abilities, one of which is the power to mutate the DNA another person who also possesses a kekkei genkai. Therefore I can give them the full maturity of their powers almost instantly, but it requires the blood of the person's right hand, and it is a very painful process. I can even bypass ability requirements by doing the deed myself and then transferring it to the person."

"My Sharingan…is already…mature." Itachi replied through gritted teeth, as he tried to resist the pain as well as think straight.

"Yes, but you had yet to acquire everything that it had to offer."

"But the only ability of the Sharingan I hadn't acquired is—"

That's when his comment about Shisui and his ability to "bypass and transfer requirements" finally made sense—perfect, _twisted_ sense.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan… Y-you killed Shisui didn't you? You killed him and made it look like suicide. You probably took on my form too when you drowned him, to bring more suspicion on me in case anyone saw anything, you piece of crap! No wonder they thought to blame me! You've be masquerading as me at times haven't you, bringing even my own family to doubt me! You killed Shisui and in doing so, gained the requirement in order to give me this forbidden power! You killed him, didn't you? _Didn't You_?!! **You sick bastard**!!! **_WHY_**?!!!"

The assassin continued to persist nonchalantly however, "Yes, I killed him. Yes, I did it to give the power of the Mangekyo. Yes, I've taken on your form to discredit you morally and mentally, but you yourself didn't exactly help the situation either. Your relationship with your family had nothing to do with me. Why? Again, because I was ordered to. You will have to deal with this later, I haven't much time."

He answered angrily, trying to tell his brain to ignore both the physical, and _internal_, agony. "You're right, because I don't know what you did to me, but it has only delayed your death at my hands. The moment I open my eyes, you are a dead man walking."

"Itachi…"

He continued on, ignoring the assassin's voice. His own tone was like the sound of a diamond grating limestone. "You can stand there and use all the jutsus you want, it matters not to me. The outcome will be the same. I **will not** stop…until one of us is dead."

"Itachi…"

"STOP saying my name! You have no right to be familiar with me! I am an Uchiha first and foremost, and that is the only name by which someone as low as you can ever hope to call me!"

"Itachi, if you care about the life of your brother, you will listen to what I have to say."

The world suddenly seemed to roll to a stop. All the pain that had plagued him, suddenly began to slip away forgotten. Itachi, slowly opened his eyes.

At first, all he could see was darkness, and fear of blindness roamed at the edge of his mind. But slowly, the pitch blackness faded into shadows, then from shadows to cloudy, blue-tinged images. Finally, his full vision came back to him—in fact…he had never seen clearer…

Looking to his side, he could see his double standing over him, waiting with the same dispassionate look on his face.

He asked with a glint of steel on his tongue, "What did you do to Sasuke? Where is he?!"

He looked down at him with a red stare, "I haven't done anything to him…yet. My orders to kill him are pending…"

He looked at the man fiercely, "Pending what?!! Assassin!! Who gave you these orders, for they shall also die at my hand!"

"I shall get to that…and I told you, my name is Kizu."

"Like I _give_ a care, what your name is!" The teenager growled, "If you have your own name, you must have your own identity too. Give up mine already, it makes me sick."

The assassin, also called Kizu, hunched his shoulders as if saying "whatever". He closed his eyes and stood in concentration.

Suddenly, it started from the tip of his head and down his body all the way to the soles of his shoes—his entire body and all his clothes began to ripple, like pond water!

After only a few seconds, he was done and solid like before—but his features, his chakra, his scent—everything had totally changed. The man now standing before him, was a head taller than himself. His physique was that of a highly trained and experienced ninja, mature and muscular, yet lean and fit. He was obviously older than him by at least seven or eight years, a young but established adult.

His skin was pale and his facial appearance was clean and chiseled. He wore his long, pure white hair in a ponytail on the top of his head, but it was so long, that the end of the tail still touched his lower back. His clothes didn't change much it at all. Kizu's new uniform was an exact replica of that of the ANBU! The only difference was that he didn't seem to have a mask of any sort, and that the armor that he wore, was not pale, overcast silver, but a dark but shiny ebony. It was perfect for hiding within the shadows, and was it not for the man's ashen skin and ivory hair, he would have practically disappeared from sight.

Slowly Kizu opened his eyes and looked down at the trapped teenager. "Are you ready to talk now?"

By the assassin just doing that simple gesture, he could deduce quite a lot about this nin, Kizu. Itachi could now hear that the man's voice had also changed. No longer sounding like his own, it was now deeper and held a slight accent that was like a fresh mountain breeze. Also, like the rest of him, His eyes were the palest he'd ever seen—not totally white like the Huugas (for his pupil was still black and visible), his irises however, were almost a tinge of translucent blue, like snow in a certain light. They seemed as frosted as the ice senbon that pierced his body. And also like them, they weren't going to melt unless told to by their master. If it hadn't been for the uniform and strong build beneath it, the man would have looked like a wraith, a ghost among the living…

This all told him that the man was from both a snowy, mountainous region that didn't get much sunlight, probably north. That would limit him to either the Land of Earth, or the Land of Snow, or even the Land of Lightning. The symbol on the metal of his forehead protector that was tied around his head, was no indication however of which one. It was an engraving of a sixteen-point star, like that of a complex compass rose. Only the Hidden Star Village in the Land of Bears had the symbol of a star, but it was only a five-point star, and besides, this ninja was nowhere around that level. He could trample even that village's _best_ fighters. No, this was a new one…and that could be even _more_ dangerous then if he knew outright, that he was from an enemy nation.

However, a slight sparkle caught his eye, and he looked to the man's right forearm. Wrapped around his right wrist, it was made of some kind of dark metal. Sixteen sphere-cut green jewels shone, encrusted into the antique gauntlet. It must have been a symbol of wherever he came from, as it was not the usual trinket you'd see on a ninja.

"Nice bracelet." he said with a drip of sarcasm.

Kizu held up the arm, looking at the intricate, yet somehow plain, piece of jewelry. "Believe me, it's no _bracelet_."

Itachi looked at him strangely, slightly curious as to why the man's voice took a slight bitter tone.

Kizu spoke once again, "Now that you've finished analyzing me, I need to talk to you about a…proposition, if you will."

"What does this have to do with Sasuke?"

"Everything……Itachi, I work for and am part of, an organization called, Hitotsuboshi."

The Uchiha boy snorted in incredulity, "Hitotsuboshi? The Evening Star? They don't exist; just a fairy tale to scare children and young academy students. The Hitotsuboshi, 'phantoms who dominate the night and are a more powerful force than even the tailed beasts'—come on, I wasn't born yesterday. Next you're going to tell me that their opposite, the Dawn, Akatsuki, also exist. How naïve do you think I am?"

Kizu hunched his shoulders, "Actually, they're not opposite. They're more of a…branch I guess."

Itachi looked at him coldly, "I have no time to fool around. You had better—"

Before he could even finish, Kizu waved his hand over him, and suddenly the ice senbon that pinned him began to expand and turn, widening and tearing at his wounds.

The assassin watched as the boy gasped sharply and gritted his teeth at the pain. "I don't have time to fool around either…and neither does your little brother. He will be home soon, and you are the only one right now who can ensure his survival. **You** are the one who decides whether or not he will die like his parents and his clan."

"Explain…yourself." The teen groaned back. The senbon continuing to twist and expand, not looking so much like needles anymore, but having the diameter of large drinking straws, blood poured from his wounds onto the ground, mixing with the rivulets of Uchiha blood already staining the wooden floorboards.

Kizu waved his hand again and this time, the needles stopped moving, but stayed their current size. "Whether you believe in it or not, that is irrelevant. The **fact** is that the Hitotsuboshi _does_ indeed exist. And the fact _also_ is, that my master has taken an interest in you, and is inviting you to join us."

His shock couldn't be more plain if had been written on his head with his own crimson plasma. "Join you? _Join_ Hitotsuboshi?"

Kizu nodded, no trace of amusement on his face.

Suddenly Itachi's anger increased ten-fold. The image of the blade tearing through the body of his beloved mother, his strong father, his lovely Iria, his legendary clan… his life and existence, the images kept coming. And with each one, it was as if the katana's edge cut right through him, tearing at his heart and soul. He saw Shisui as well, his heart breaking as the very person he had called his closest friend, held him under the water. He probably stopped resisting in despair, and just let the water fill his lungs, not knowing that he hadn't been betrayed by a friend, but was being murdered by a maniac.

The Uchiha Clan had just been wiped clean from the earth in a single night, by a single ninja who had no care for what he did and just acting on orders. The orders of a group, that had until now been only considered a fantastical fabrication, and now had the _audacity_, to ask him to join them?

His voice was not just dangerously, but _murderously_ quiet as he spoke. "I thought you were just a hired assassin, but you're _insane_! After what you did this night…after what you did to Shisui…after killing my parents before my eyes, how in the name of heaven or hell did you **EVER** think I would join you or your so-called group?!!"

Kizu didn't react at all, but simply answered, "Let me put it this way: you have three choices."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Three choices?"

"One: You can refuse the invitation and stay here. If you do, you will never be able to prove your innocence as you are the only one alive in a main house filled with your murdered clan. Anyone who saw anything at all, would have only seen me in your form. And…"

He bent down and removed Itachi's own sword from it sheath trapped beneath him, then replaced it with his own bloody blade. The other was identical and fit perfectly. He then placed Itachi's sword in his own sheath on his back.

"…the sword you have is covered in blood. You will be shamed and put to death by your own village. Then, I have orders that if this will be your decision, I will go out and kill Sasuke where he stands. You will die and your innocent brother, your last living kin, will die the same time you do."

The solid depth of the horror of Kizu's statements were starting to be realized. Itachi was a genius, he knew where this was going.

The assassin continued, "Choice Two: You can reject the invitation and try to run away from here. I tell you now that you **will be** captured by our agents and that your brother will then be killed before your very eyes in the most torturous fashion. You however will be left alive, but taken as a slave to the Hitotsuboshi, rather than a member, to do with as we will."

The air of the room became thick and putrid as the Uchiha teen began to comprehend the huge, complex trap he'd fallen in, and how small he was in this greater scheme that had somehow managed to overtake him…and just as he was starting to realize that a trap _existed_, he was about to be swallowed up.

"Choice Three: You accept the invitation and become a part of Hitotsuboshi, and stay loyal to it in everything, and Sasuke lives. He will continue to live as long as you obey your orders and do as you're told as a Hitotsuboshi agent. However, the moment you fail and disobey, I am under orders to kill him, as well as you. These are the only three options open to you.

"Even if you try to kill me, and somehow miraculously succeed, there is another agent stationed to replace me and finish the deed. Do not underestimate the power of The Evening Star. Our power is hidden only because we decide it is. We secretly control nations and peoples to such an extent, that it will scare even you. There is nowhere you can go that we cannot find you. Your power, as formidable and amazing as you are, is _nothing_ compared to the power of the Hitotsuboshi. But don't make this choice because of power, make it because another life is depending on it. I told you that my orders to kill Sasuke were pending—they are pending on the choice you make this night. So choose well, Itachi Uchiha…"

The wind swirled hollowly through the swinging doors of the room. The only movement heard was the sound of the two males' heartbeats one steady and strong, the other slightly tired and lagging. Itachi felt the cold blood of his parents touch his fingertips. His once fierce eyes now clouded over with despair and defeat, as he realized that he'd become the pawn in a game that he never knew he was playing. 3 choices? There was no choice—he had no say in the matter, and hadn't for some time.

Kizu walked over quietly and straddled him, his feet on both sides of his chest. He then proceeded to pull out the enlarged ice senbon one by one. As they released his flesh, fresh blood flowed and stained Itachi's uniform even more.

Suddenly, a thought came to the Uchiha teen! Even though he had never thought that he would ever have this forbidden ability, he had studied it and its capabilities and techniques. He knew how to use it, even though he never had any prior experience. If he truly had the power, could he use it now? He had nothing left to lose anyway…

"Kizu…"

The assassin looked over at the teen, slightly surprised to hear him using his actual name. That's when their two opposite orbs met, as Itachi looked straight into Kizu's pale eyes…

The assassin watched as the boy's eyes changed, the red within them growing more intense, and the three tomoe growing bigger and merging with his pupils, becoming the shape of a windmill of sorts. The blood vessels within his cornea expanded giving life and power to his powerful ability. He realized almost immediately what the boy was doing and that true to his reputation, the boy learned fast.

Itachi felt his new power surge within him, the power of the Uchiha Clan! This was a power this Kizu could not copy, no matter how powerful he was. The power of Mangekyo Sharingan!

At first his adversary looked slightly surprised at this new twist, but then—Kizu closed his eyes and smiled!

"Very good, Itachi. At least you're going to try to fight, even when you know the situation is futile. I commend you at, at least trying. However, unfortunately, **_I_** was sent for a reason. I, in particular, am immune to anything your Sharingan can dish out…as you can see."

He slowly opened his eyes again, and this time it was Itachi's turn to be surprised.

His shock was so strong, his kekkei genkai retreated! The Sharingan went from Mangekyo, to Standard Sharingan, and then back to his normal dark eyes, which glared with disbelief.

Kizu's eyes had changed from the icy pale blue, to vivid gold. And from out of the veins of his irises, came a familiar seal—one tomoe, two tomoe, **three** tomoe… Three black comma-shaped marks within his golden eyes began to swirl as they looked within his own. If it wasn't for the difference in color, Kizu's eyes …would have been identical to the Sharingan!

The assassin leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You aren't the only one who's special around here…"

Itachi felt the tips of the needles at his throat, their points ready to pierce his windpipe.

Kizu continued, "**You**—have a choice to make. You're wasting your time, as your brother is coming soon. You should know that it is wise for him to never know about the Hitotsuboshi, it will distract him and may put him in a…precarious, position. Put that new power to another use. Remember, as easily as I can kill you…" Tiny drops of red plasma rose from his neck as Kizu applied light pressure to the senbon. "…I can kill him with even greater ease."

He squeezed his hand lightly, and the needles shattered easily within his palm, like pieces of fragile glass…

With that he got up and made a few hand signs, causing his hands to glow green. He waved his hands over Itachi's wounds, and as the glow passed over, the blood stopped and the skin grew over the puncture holes. However, the pain from the injuries, still inflamed his body. "This is a jutsu that will heal up your wounds for a time, but it is not meant to expunge pain, and will digress in time."

As the assassin worked, Itachi began to understand the totality of the situation he was in, and the "choice" he had to make. Whoever these Hitotsuboshi were, they were well-connected, well-organized, and more powerful than he had even dreamed to be.

He swiftly realized that he had had no choice a long time ago. This was a trap that had been in the works a long while, playing him like a puppet, and he not even knowing that he had strings. All the previous thoughts he'd had when he'd walked home, traveled off on the winds. Despair and sorrow began to consume him, the life of the boy he'd been began to dissolve away, and the look of a thirteen-year old disappeared from his eyes, replaced by a look of emotionless disdain and regret. He let go of anything that had any meaning to him, any dreams that he'd dared to have, any hopes that he'd dared to imagine…nothing mattered anymore, nothing but Sasuke…

Kizu finished his work and stood once more. Turning his back away from the Uchiha boy, he began to walk away.

"Kizu?"

The assassin smiled bitterly as he heard the change in the boy's voice. _He's no longer the boy I just fought—that boy, is **dying**._

He stopped walking, gesturing that he was listening.

Itachi continued, his eyes looking up glassily at the ceiling, no longer having the energy to argue or fight. "If I choose the Hitotsuboshi, my brother will not be touched, correct?"

"You may not find it of much value, but you have my word. It is all the assurance I can give you. With that said, the choice will still be up to you."

He began walking away once more, stepping over the dead bodies of the Uchihas. He opened the doors letting the light of the moon blend with his pale skin and hair.

"I will be watching, Uchiha. Whatever decision you make, I will be here to carry it to the next step. Sasuke's life is in your hands, not mine. You alone, have the power to protect him." His voice became bitter once again and he whispered, almost to himself. "You aren't alone, Itachi, at least know that."

The assassin then faded, literally, disappearing into the night; though Itachi knew from the man's warnings, that he would be nearby. When the man disappeared, so did his paralyzing jutsu. He now had free movement of his limbs once again.

Standing up slowly to his feet, Itachi tested out his movement. Everything was pretty much okay, as long as he ignored the pain. He like Kizu, had felt his brother's chakra approaching rapidly. There wasn't much time.

* * *

Kizu reappeared on top of a nearby telephone pole. Crouching down on it his body rippled once more, and transformed back into Itachi's guise. He watched the younger Uchiha, Sasuke, approach; clearly not as attentive as his brother, as he had not yet discovered what had taken place that night.

It was then that the boy spotted him, on top of the telephone pole. Kizu quickly used his power and confused the boy with a slight visual hypnosis jutsu. He then disappeared from that vantage point and went to a more inconspicuous hiding spot. From there he sadly watched everything play out, as he'd already predicted it would. _Two young boys' childhoods will be stolen tonight. Only one has a chance of surviving it.

* * *

_

Itachi approached his parent's bodies and knelt down next to them. His voice held a maturity and sadness that even surprised him. "Mother, Father—I swear no mortal harm will come to Sasuke, I promise. I give you my solemn vow that one day I will come back and pay my respects to you. I hope that you can understand why I'm making the choice I am, and one day I shall meet you again in the afterlife to tell you my true feelings. You have my soul, for I have no more use for it. Keep it safe, as it will corrupt if it is with me. Please let Sasuke forgive me for what I'm about to do."

He then stood and composed himself, putting on an emotionless, detached mask that he would come to use more and more often in the near future.

He didn't know where life would lead him now; his existence had become a cornucopia of uncertainties. But of one thing he was sure—Sasuke must **_never_** know of this fate that destiny had so cruelly thrust him into. He knew Sasuke like he knew himself. If the boy knew, he would try to rescue him and get vengeance. This would most certainly lead to Sasuke's death, and Itachi would not have that.

He was about to sign over his soul and roam the depths of hell, but he didn't care. Sasuke was now the most important thing to him, more important than vengeance, and **definitely** more important than his own worthless life.

He knew he had to seal the deal. Uchihas unfortunately, were known to be persistent. He'd have to make sure that Sasuke would never suspect anything. He knew this would also mean that his brother would hate him for the rest of his life, and that they'd probably never see each other again, but that was irrelevant.

And if hurting the boy now for his own protection would protect him from the hands of the Hitotsuboshi, then so be it. He would live, and that was what was most important.

Soon, the sounds of his brother's voice, reached his ears. It was time…

_I'm sorry Sasuke...

* * *

_

"I'm waiting for someone here. Sasuke, that is."

Itachi's finger jumped slightly, as he was startled out of his painful reminiscence by the sound of his brother's name, spoken by a familiar voice.

He couldn't believe how he could have gotten himself so distracted! Kizu was right, this place _was_ going to mess up his concentration. How could he have missed the approach of these three chakra signatures? He could tell from the tones in Kakashi's voice that he was already suspicious. Asuma and Kurenai knew to trust Kakashi's instinct.

Kisame looked at him, signaling that it was time to go. Itachi had already found what they came for, and flashed his eyes telling Kisame that he agreed. The Akatsuki-nin put down his cup, and the two faded instantly from their spots. Itachi also used another jutsu that would dispel any scent or chakra signature that Kakashi's dogs could follow.

He had wished to avoid an altercation, but he knew that was futile now. Kakashi had been ANBU, and he knew at least rumors of the Akatsuki. He didn't want to hurt him, but if the man insisted—and he knew he would—he would have to play his part, as he always had to. He had his orders…

_I'm sorry Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma; this will hurt **me** even more than it does yo_u.


	4. A Pledge of Allegiance

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is Irene Sharda, presenting the 4th chapter to one of my best fanfiction works. I appreciate all of your support and your comments, and they help me along my goal of become a real published writer. So Thank You All! For those who don't know, I also make fanvids and post them on my site on Youtube. I made a trailer to this story by the same name, and for anyone who wishes to see it, just follow my the link on my profile page, or go to the Youtube site and search for the name of this story.**

**Again, thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

**

Itachi and Kisame flew through the forest, vaulting from branch to branch. The chakra trail of their target was easy once they were away from the constant bustle of the village. Uzumaki was heading away from home in a time unusual for missions. Did he already suspect something?

Didn't really matter, the Akatsuki ninjas would get their prey in the end.

Kisame had been so intent on following the trail, he'd failed to notice that his partner, had stopped…

Falling back, he went to the Uchiha's side. "Something the matter, Itachi? Were you injured?"

The ex-Konoha nin flashed his scarlet red eyes at his partner, his face etched in stone.

"Don't be foolish. " He rebuked him.

Turning away, he explained, "It's the Mangekyo…using the Tsukoyomi. It exhausts me for a short time. It will eventually take my sight someday…"

Kisame nodded, knowing both that Itachi had a detached, morbid way of talking, and that using his special genjutsu techniques often cause his slight exhaustion. However, this did not make his partner weak in the least! The man did some awesome destructiveness with those red eyes of his. Sometimes it actually made him envious…

"Go on ahead," his partner commanded. "I will catch up with you."

"Are you—"

The ex-Kiri ninja retracted his words as the teen began to look at him with that dangerous look, the one he got right before freshly spilled blood ran like water. The man simply nodded in agreement, then disappeared from Itachi's side, letting his young prodigy partner have his space, deal with his own affairs in his own way.

As Kisame went on, Itachi felt around his surroundings with his Sharingan, making sure there was no one else nearby.

Finding no one, the Akatsuki plant, forlornly collapsed on the branch where he stood. The impassive mask that he held on his face day after day, began to crumble away in pieces.

Covering his eyes with his hands, Itachi deactivated his Sharingan. His once controlled breathing, became ragged: in, out, in, out…

His body began to tremble and he felt warm moisture on his fingertips. Were those _tears_ he felt? He didn't think he had any of those left. He thought he'd cried all his tears years ago. Must have been wrong…wouldn't have been the first time.

Kizu had tried to warn him, but he thought he could handle it…he'd been wrong about that too.

_Oh, Kakashi…what have I done?_

It wasn't like he hadn't used his Mangekyo before, but it hadn't been personal before. Kakashi had been a comrade, a fellow ANBU and Konoha nin on the field, a role model, and he was now the sensei of his beloved little brother.

But he stood there, behind that mask of arrogance and lack of sympathy…torturing, this very man that had once been a comrade, and now a fierce opponent.

_But you're no longer his comrade, Uchiha. You're his enemy, a traitor to your people. He would have killed you, and you have your orders to keep your cover, no matter what…_

He had taken on Kurenai holding back, trying to only mildly wound her, and would have simply put her down with one of his genjutsus. But Kakashi intervened however, and he had to step up his game. His image had to be preserved, he had to obey orders—even at the cost of the copycat ninja's sanity.

So he'd used the Mangekyo, taking the older nin into his own horrific realm of torment…only mere seconds to those of the real world, but 72 hours of unbridled torture in the Kakashi's mind …slash after slash, blade after blade—an endless agony that death could not end. If not for the man's even slight possession of the power of the Sharingan as a defense, he would have surely gone permanently insane from the intense psychological anguish.

But with each thrust of the knife, Itachi too felt tortured by what he was doing. Having to pretend like he enjoyed doing it, like it was second nature to tear someone's heart to shreds and leave them staked out to die—it was excruciating, yet he would not refuse it. He had too much at stake…

But the scars it gave him cried out so strongly, that they escaped from his throat in a strangled, choked, desolate and hardened wail.

Yes, he'd thought it'd be easier this time…guess he had been wrong about that too.

Because it was just as hard as the first time he had used his powers of the Mangekyo, against a Konoha comrade…against his own cherished little brother…on a dark night, six years ago…

* * *

He watched the young eight year-old boy fall to the ground, his mind, spirit, and childhood—crushed like spring cherry blossoms under his heal. 

Itachi's eyes returned to normal, as he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, and because of pure revulsion. His body was shaking all over, and his pupils went wide with shock.

_What in heaven's name had I just done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

His body seemed to writhe and scream in pain at the atrocities it had committed. He held his trembling hands to his eyes, trying to comprehend the depth of the capabilities of his newfound powers—

_Oh God, Sasuke!_

Scrambling to his little brother's side, he lifted the boy's head onto his lap. Checking his pulse and heart beat, he was relieved to find them steady. _Good, a few cuts and bruises, but he'll live. _

He smiled lightly as he pushed a lock of hair from Sasuke's forehead, the moon's rays leaving a blue tinted luster to the jet black strands. He looked so peaceful like that, so serene…

_DRIP…_

_DRIP…_

Tears of sorrow and bitterness hit Sasuke's pale skin, dripping down from silent rivulets running from his eyes…his Uchiha eyes…

Gritting his teeth, he balled his fist up in wrath, ignoring the intense pain that struggled to consume him. How could he have done it?

He had taken his eight year-old brother's youth and ripped it into pieces in front of his eyes. He had taken the very soul from his body and reduced it to ashes it with his scarlet orbs, that had become tools not of life, or retribution, or even death…but tools of something much worse.

He put his brother into a world where he would personally relive the slaughter of their family.

_He_ had seen the blood of his parents spilled in the coldest of fashions, but he had seen blood spilt before, he had seen comrades and friends die. He knew the feeling well. But Sasuke knew nothing, only the life and words they taught him at the academy, which was nothing compared to real experience. He could only guess what kind of wake-up call the boy must have had.

"But I had to do it, Sasuke!" he explained aloud to his brother's unconscious form. Clenching infuriatingly his hated, lamenting eyes; he cradled Sasuke in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I am—so, _so_ sorry."

The wind howled through the lifeless streets, bringing the smell of rotting flesh, blood, and death to his nostrils. It wouldn't be long before the smell would travel to the point where it attracted attention. He breathed raggedly, remembering about Kizu's words. He didn't have much time.

Taking his hand to the boy's face, he wiped away the residue from his grief, smiling affectionately as he gave his last goodbyes to the young boy, who had suddenly become the world to him…

"Sasuke, I have to leave you now. It is not what I wished, nor is this the life for you I chose, but it has been taken out of my hands—_everything_, has been taken out of my hands. Everything that is…except you."

He felt the mist of dawn begin to creep upon him, "For your sake, believe the façade. You will most likely hate me for the rest of your life. You will probably never speak a kind word to or about me. But I don't care, for your life is what is important to me. I will protect you at all costs, even at the cost of your trust and love. Yes, hate me if you must, but don't come after me, don't follow the path I take. Just become stronger, become the shinobi you were meant to be. It will be harder for you than for any other, for you now carry a great burden on your shoulders.

"Sasuke…your name is in tribute to a great and legendary shinobi who lived in many days past, and one day you shall have the same strength, power, and heart as he. However, your name also means "help" or "helper" and that is what you shall be to me. A helper that will make my burdens seem worthwhile, that will aid me in keeping my sanity, and will be my motivation to get up each morning, and to ease my nightmares every evening. You are all I fight for, and the only thing that matters."

He remembered all the harsh, twisted words he had said to Sasuke. How he spouted out what had been the worst of his prior feelings about the clan, and augmented them to epic proportions. Trying his best with each word, to sever his ties to the little brother he loved. To drive him away, and to fill Sasuke with loathing towards him. He remembered his final line about hatred and survival, and how he had crushed his brother down to nothing. "Brother, one day you might understand the true meaning between the lines of my words. Yes, you will wish to kill me, so hate me, detest me, but survive in any way you can, even if your life will be an unsightly one. Run, run and cling to life. And on the day that you and I finally see each other again, and you have understood the sacrifice required of the eyes that I carry, the eyes beyond the Sharingan—_kill_ me with those eyes, and release me from this path that I have been forced down. This is my dearest desire, and I will dream of that day…my little brother…for you alone shall be the only person I'll allow to kill me."

He began to carefully lay him back on the ground, making sure the positioning was the same as before. "My last wish for you Sasuke, is that you may live out both our lives—the life you wish…and the life I could have had."

He paused slightly as he laid the boy's head on the cold earth, the glass chime ringing in the distance, telling the tragedy of this night to any who could hear its sad song. He gazed one last time at his brother's form, sadness, love, and regret overlaying his features. He reached down to touch him one last time, when suddenly, the boy spoke!

Sasuke, speaking drearily from his unconscious state. "Itachi…_ani_…_onii-san_…why…?"

Tears again came without warning, and Itachi pulled his hand away as if stung. He shook his head in denial, stepping away from the young boy, his body trembling once more. "I'm sorry…Sasuke…_otouto-san_…forgive me!"

He couldn't stand it any longer! His visage frozen in look of devastation and regret, he closed his eyes tightly, and turning his back to his last remaining link to anything he could remotely call kin in the world—he ran…

Itachi ran and ran...

He rushed past the dwelling that he had had spent his childhood…

He dashed past the room that held the corpses of the people he once called his parents…

He darted through the streets that were stained by the blood of his people…

The blood of the Uchihas…the blood that ran through his veins…

He leapt over the main house wall, and continued to run; racing through fields and vaulting from rooftop to rooftop. He felt the rays of the full moon hitting his back, and heard the distant sounds of any late pedestrians and of the guard shinobi located in strategic points throughout the city.

He unconsciously was aware of where they were located, and easily avoided them. He wasn't thinking about that however…

He could see the entire layout of Konoha, the strongest of the five nations, at his feet—quite a jewel to behold.

He had seen it often when he returned home from a mission, or just whenever it came to his fancy. He had always thought of it as breathtaking and one of the most awesome sights to ever see.

Yet, tonight it was just a horrible reminder of what he was about to lose…of a place that he would probably never see again…

He continued to run, tears continuing to stream down his face as he began to psychologically strip every emotion connected to this place from his mind and soul. As he came towards the gate that led out of the hidden village, he paused for only a few seconds, before crossing the boundary line and leaving those gates behind him…without a backwards glance…

Nevertheless, he didn't stop there.

He continued to run tirelessly.

He ran and jumped up into the trees and ran through them, from branch to branch, not even stopping to take a breath, or to even think of where he was _going_, for that matter. All he wished was to put as much space as he could between himself, and the village he had called home for the thirteen years of his existence.

But that chapter in his life was closed; he was no longer that boy. He was now in uncharted waters without a paddle, but he couldn't let anything draw him back to the pool named Konohagakure.

So he ran nonstop…

He ran for hours, even when he felt the first rays of dawn come upon him…

And as he ran, he shed his tears. He shed them for everything and everyone he had lost. He shed his tears for his father, his mother, Iria, and Shisui. He shed them for his clan and for his comrades. He shed them until he thought there would be no more fluid inside his body to support them.

Then suddenly, he collapsed.

He had just come from a strenuous mission, and had had neither proper rest nor suitable food since then. His muscles were overwrought, and coupled with his emotional suffering; they were simply unable to sustain him. His chakra was low, and his body screamed with pain. The only thing he could do was to shuffle towards a solid oak tree, and lay against its sturdy trunk.

And even then, the tears kept coming. It seemed as if he couldn't make it stop, no matter how must training he applied…

Before he could even feel its presence, sleep came over Itachi's worn and injured body and he collapsed… worn out and alone.

When Itachi awoke, he was exactly as he had been, in some remote part of the forest near the oak tree.

Looking at the sky, he could see that he'd only slept for a mere couple hours, as dawn was just starting to take over and that the day had barely begun.

He sat up wearyingly, _I have to keep going…_

Testing one leg, he still felt weak, but he tried to stand up anyways. However, as soon as attempted this, his legs wobbled, and he fell on one knee.

Groaning, he concentrated his chakra and endeavored once again to stand. But this time, he found that no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't move any limb or joint of his body!

He closed his eyes in irritation, recognizing this _particular_ paralyzing jutsu at once.

"Are you running away, Uchiha? Is that your choice?" a voice called from the shadowy treetops.

"The thought had never entered my mind." He answered with truth.

He had been running from himself and from his past, but he had not forgotten the duty that now rested solely on his shoulders. He'd never run away from his true responsibilities before, and he definitely wouldn't start now.

Sasuke was counting on him…whether his brother knew it or not.

A black shadow dropped to the ground in absolute silence. It moved towards him with soundless but sure footsteps, until it finally moved into one of the ever widening rays of morning light, revealing itself to be the person whom Itachi had already known it would be.

Kizu walked towards him like a ghost, silent and light on his feet, with his pale skin and colorless hair.

He stopped two feet away, standing solidly in his ebon uniform and silver headband. His light ice blue eyes looked at him with apathy as he spoke. "So, what is your true choice, Itachi?"

The teen looked at him with disdain. "You were watching weren't you? You should know."

The man answered simply, "I watched, but I have to have to hear you say the choice you have made with your own mouth. It's our modus operandi."

Itachi ground his teeth in infuriation; he wondered how much the man had actually observed. How much had he really seen?

Nevertheless he answered sullenly. "Only if you swear to me again, that nothing will happen to Sasuke."

Kizu answered as he had been told. "I have been ordered to explain at this point, that my master swears to you: 'If you join us and obey your orders fully, your brother shall not die by our hand, or by any other. We cannot ensure that the boy will not be injured or even close to mortally wounded. However we can assure you, that he shall not be killed by any outside hand.' However, this is still all under the condition that you swear allegiance to Hitotsuboshi. You know about the other side of the deal, so I will not repeat myself."

The Uchiha boy nodded his head, understanding fully. "In that case, as long as you people keep your side of the contract…"

Kizu hadn't told him that he'd not only seen everything, but he'd_ heard_ everything as well. He understood the intimacy of the moment, and he would not intrude on the last bit of sanctuary the boy had by mentioning that he had been made aware of the brother's last words to his sibling.

"Can you let me stand up?" the boy asked.

Kizu shook his head. "You would fall on your face. Your chakra level is still too low."

He was about to argue that at least the man could let him sit down, but he realized that he'd never want to make any kind of declaration, while sitting on his butt, weaker than a child. He rather have some semblance of standing, even if he was, down on one knee. He also realized that Kizu knew this as well, and was trying to accommodate him.

He instead nodded and strained to become as straight as possible under the circumstances. His voice was impassive, yet clear and sure, as he spoke the words that would officially, hand over his soul forever…

"I, Itachi of the legendary clan of Uchiha, previously of Konohagakure, renounce my ties to said village, and swear my allegiance to the organization known as Hitotsuboshi, to thereby comply with and adhere to the commands that are issued to me. This I swear on my word as an Uchiha, and my honor as a shinobi."

The silence after he had said those binding words, was deafening. The assassin ninja felt a little a twinge of familiarity in his heart as he watched the Uchiha teen. He didn't flinch, and made no sign of regret, either in his speech, or in his mannerisms.

Kizu nodded, "Very well spoken, one of the best I've ever heard. But that is to be expected…coming from one of the noble Uchiha blood."

Itachi would have normally reacted violently to that, but having to say what he just said, and having to do what he had just done, had exhausted him greatly. Besides, it really didn't matter anymore, he had to remember that from now on, _he_ was his clan's slaughterer, and he would have to start acting like it. No one except him and Kizu's organization—now _his_ organization—could ever know the truth…for Sasuke's sake…

"So, what's the next step?" he instead asked, dispassionately.

Kizu made a move to answer, but stopped at the last second, his body instantly alert. However, only a second later, he relaxed, shifting his light blue eyes shifting toward the left, in the thicket of the trees. "What are you doing here, you two?"

Itachi turned to see who he was talking to, and was suddenly able to feel faint traces of chakra coming from where Kizu had indicated. There were two of them actually. Why hadn't he felt them earlier?

Out of the shadows of the trees, stepped two individuals; one female, the other male.

The female was average looking, slightly younger than Kizu, but already in her twenties. She had shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair, which reminded Itachi of Kurenai's from back hom—in Konoha. Her eyes were a soft hazel color and her skin was fair, but not pale like Kizu's. However, despite her delicate feminine looks, she definitely held the stance of a hardened ninja. That, accompanied with the katana on her back and the bandoliers of shurikans and kunai across her chest, sealed the deal.

Contrary to her, the male companion, who also held the stance of a shinobi, was not as normal looking. He was the oldest of the three, being only slightly older than Kizu. His brilliant blond hair was as golden as the sun, and even his skin seem as if it had a sunny gold glow. It was a little longer than the woman's and was tied back simply. He wore a mask over the lower part of his face, being reminiscent of the Konoha nin, Kakashi. But his eyes were—the irises were a fire-orange, making it seem as his eyes are aflame! They were, like the very blaze they represented, both spellbinding and held the threat of danger.

The both wore uniforms identical to the one Kizu wore, except the woman, whose outfit was half made from fishnet mesh armor covering her lower arms, her calves, and the upper half of her chest. But other than that, they looked the same. He also noticed that both of them also wore gauntlets on their right wrists like the one Kizu, but they wore different colored jewels. While the sixteen gems on Kizu's gauntlet were green in color, the 16 on the woman's were azure, and the ones on the man's were scarlet.

That's when Itachi also spied their headbands, each engraved with the same sixteen-point star: the symbol of the Hitotsuboshi…

The two walked to join Kizu, who turned to face them. The male and female both looked at Itachi as the man spoke to answer. "We were sent to escort you, in case you had any trouble. Katana wants no problems with this one."

Kizu shook his head in exasperation. "I have things under control, Aki."

The male, who had been called Aki, looked over at the teen. "Then why the paralization jutsu? Did he choose to run away instead of joining us?"

The female walked over to Itachi and knelt down, her smile was light and cheery as she looked at the teen, observing everything about him. Reaching over gently, she pushed an unkempt strand of steely black hair from out of Itachi's eyes, and back behind his ear. "So this is the famous Uchiha boy? Young isn't he?"

Kizu responded to Aki's prior question. "Not at all, everything went as smoothly as Katana said it would. However, the boy, Itachi, has run very low on chakra, and could hardly stand. I was about to release him."

He walked over and took the bewildered teen by the arm, and placed it around his neck, then supportively held up his body up with his own other arm. He then canceled out the paralyzing jutsu, letting the teen simply slump into place along his shoulders.

Itachi, who felt the energy in his body cave in, was finding that even though he again could move his body, it was turning out to be a hard struggle. And as much as he didn't want to, he was obliged to lean on the white-haired ninja for support.

Kizu then indicated the two newcomers, "Itachi, this is Aki Seika and Inazuma Sanzenin. They too, as you have probably already guessed, are also Hitotsuboshi agents."

Aki nodded to him silently, his flaring eyes looking at him with masked interest. Inazuma however, smiled brightly and waved happily. "We've heard a lot about you, Itachi Uchiha. We'll see if you measure up to your reputation."

The teenager tried not to be angry with the woman. However, he just couldn't see how someone could be as happy as she, and be linked up with this outfit. It was almost creepy. And how did anyone name an attractive, bright woman like her "lightning" anyway? I mean he could totally understand the meaning in the other man's name, "autumn" "sacred fire", perfectly understandable. But lightning? What were her parents thinking?

Kizu continued explaining, "The next step is that you'll come with us to our headquarters, where you'll be authoritatively initiated…and you'll meet our—and your—master, Katana."

"Katana?" he responded questioningly.

Aki hit him lightly in his face. "First rule to learn kid, keep it at 'Master' for now, until you get a little experience, so as not to slip up. I've been in this band since before you were born, and I still have to call him 'Master' to his face."

Kizu looked at the older man sternly, "He'll learn everything he has to know when we get to the island, Aki."

Itachi turned away, and adopted a dispassionate and cold tone of voice, that would come to become normal for him in the years to come. "I don't care, just take me wherever you will."

Inazuma looked around at the brightness of the sun that had arisen silently around them, "Aki, you escort them, while I go and dispel any trace of his scent or chakra, any kind of trail. Anyone who comes after him, will think he just disappeared into thin air. Then I'll catch up on the way back."

Her companion nodded back, "Be careful, Ina."

The woman jumped up into the trees, and suddenly disappeared from sight. Itachi couldn't even feel her chakra any longer.

"Let's go, Kizu. We've already been here too long." Aki chided as he too leapt up into the trees.

Kizu followed him into the forest branches, meanwhile easily slipping the boy onto his back. The two leaped swiftly through the boughs and limbs of the forest, the scenery passing by at breakneck speed.

Itachi whispered into his carrier's ear, who, despite everything he had done the other night, was the only person he felt that he could even speak to. "Where…are we?"

Slightly surprised, Kizu looked at him from the corner of his eye. "We're still in Fire Country, about a hundred miles south of Konoha."

"Where are…we headed?"

"Further south, and further west."

Suddenly, Itachi felt him stop, and looking over halfheartedly to see why, he felt the cold winds of the upper-altitudes hit his face.

Both he and Aki were standing deftly on the treetops, surveying the land before them.

The older nin nodded to the break in the forest, and the huge patches of blue and the smaller expanse of grassy field ahead of them. "Once we go past all these trees, we will have crossed the final borders out of the Land of Fire."

Aki looked at Kizu, who gazed back warily. He then cast his fiery eyes at the boy that the pale ninja carried. The boy had turned his head away from him, but years of experience had taught him how to read the subtlest of body language, and he could read the boy's like an open book. "If you look to the northeast, you can still see the mountainous hills and traces of great village of Konoha."

Itachi didn't even move.

"Let's just go…" he responded coldly.

The two Hitotsuboshi agents looked at each other; silent words seemed to be spoken between them. The two instantly turned away from the north, and continued on their path.

Itachi found that he didn't even have the energy or resources to shed another tear as they left his homeland. Instead, he simply let go and let himself drift away inside himself, sealing up anything of meaning inside his heart and locking it, then freezing it with an icy winter wind.

He would face whatever was coming to him, no matter how damning it was. He had signed over his spirit, and he was about to meet the devil who had taken control over his life. But he wasn't afraid…

It wasn't in his blood…

* * *

Kizu looked over as he felt his young burden, slumped over unconscious and completely exhausted on his shoulder. 

"He's the youngest we've ever initiated…well, the normal way anyway. Do you think he'll be able to handle it?"

Kizu turned to his companion, "He's stronger than you think, Aki."

"I know he's strong." The man answered back, "We were all strong. That's why we were 'chosen'…because of our strength. But do you think his _psyche_ can handle it?"

He simply shifted the Uchiha teen closer to his back as he ran faster, bobbing and weaving, with Aki doing the same. "I don't know. How can any of us? I only follow orders."

The blond nodded in understanding, "Yes, orders…"

The two continued on their way silently, familiar bitter thoughts arising in the minds of both; brought to the light by this homeless, forlorn teenager that had become their newest companion.

* * *

Kizu had watched the two Akatsuki fight the Konoha nin, and had looked on relieved that his young partner and charge, had kept completely in character. Even when he had to use his Mangekyo Sharingan on the ninja, Kakashi, Itachi had said every word like the sadistic murderer he was supposed to portray. 

When the two had left though, Kizu knew that something was wrong. Kisame could believe all he wanted to, but he knew the Uchiha genius better. It had nothing to do with a time factor or that Might Guy had shown up. Itachi had been emotionally overwhelmed.

He secretly followed the two from a strict distance, and of course he was immune to the Uchiha Sharingan. So he watched the nineteen year-old without detection, only to find that his hypothesis had been exactly true.

He looked at him sadly, knowing that he had been right, about him not being able to handle the pain of returning to Konoha.

He was about to go to him, when he suddenly felt the faint presence of a very familiar chakra. _Oh crap! Why him?! Why now?_

Quickly, shifting his hands through a montage of signs, Kizu laid them onto the tree he was standing on. A white glow came over the circle of trees around the immediate area surrounding Itachi, one which just as suddenly disappeared.

It was an invisible barrier that blocked chakra from entering the area. His distraught partner would hardly notice, and he had to go check things out before he noticed _this_ energy as well.

Traveling across the tree branches, Kizu's body again rippled; this time, shape-shifting into the body of a 9-year old Konoha male academy student.

Leaping onto the wall and further onto the rooftops of the leaf village, he stopped on the top of one unsuspecting house, and looked over into the street below.

_I know I felt him. Was I—_

But before he could even continue the thought, the boy turned the corner passing right in front of him.

His manner and stature were very familiar to his eyes; in fact he was a lot like his older brother in more ways than the boy would probably ever admit. One thing in particular, was that they both became dangerously stagnant and serious when they were infuriated. And this boy was murderously irate, he could see it in his immature, but intent, scarlet eyes…

_He's going to challenge Itachi…and in his present condition, he's never going to be able to keep himself together…not against this boy, not against Sasuke…_

Kizu began to weigh his options, thinking things through, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he wasn't surprised to see the owner of the building he was standing on, take his hand sternly, "Aren't you supposed to be helping out over at the school? You'll never become a good shinobi by playing hooky."

Kizu smiled slightly, but knew he didn't have time for meaningless banter. His eyes shifting from dull brown, to golden yellow, he spoke out in his child voice. "Why don't you say that to my face?"

The man looked at the young boy in surprise. However, the minute their eyes met, he suddenly fell to his knees, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, unconscious.

Slipping his hand out of the man's limp grip, Kizu left the stranger, knowing that he would have no memory of anything that happened on that roof that day.

He had to quicken his pace.

He had already made his mind up, and had already begun formulating his plan as he traveled.

Itachi had his orders… as did he…and in order for both of them to do as they were told, a little bending of the rules would be in order…


	5. Initiation

**Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but college classes are brutal. I'll try to get them out as fast as I can, when I can, and when I'm not craming for papers and tests. Thank you for being patient, and enjoy!**

* * *

Itachi took a deep breath and arose. It was time to get moving again. He'd put his past behind him once again, and these wounds would close to become scars; a few scars added to the many that he already had, would make little difference. It mattered not; he'd cover them up, just like all the other times, and go on.

His duty was waiting for him. Kisame would start getting annoyed if he took too long, and he had no time or patience to deal with that. He'd had shown enough emotions for one year…

The wind whistled hollowly through the branches of the trees, a single leaf touched the side Itachi's face, the small curled sides scrapped lightly against his pale skin.

The young ninja stood like a stone by the water's edge, unmoving and stagnant for the moment, but underneath was ready to move at a moment's notice.

The irises of his dark eyes slowly lightened and tinted, transforming slowly from almost domineering onyx, to brilliant scarlet, the signature triple tomoe appearing like small jet black koi in a blood red pond.

With those legendary orbs, he shifted his eyes over his shoulder. The sight he met, made him put his guards down ever so slightly…

"Kizu? What are you doing here? Have the orders changed?" he asked quietly, to the blanc-haired ninja standing on the branch behind him.

Kizu didn't say a word in response, but moved lightly over to the next branch so that he was by his partner's side. His face was stoical and unmoving, his pale blue eyes looking ahead at seemingly nothing, yet in actuality, everything. "No they have not changed…" he answered softly.

Itachi glanced at him with slight surprise, meanwhile keeping alert and aware of his surroundings. Why was his partner coming to see him now? Something was definitely amiss if Kizu was breaking code silence. In the Evening Star, when one of the pair were in an undercover situation, the other partner's job was only to watch, listen, check-in with his partner, deliver any new orders, and to only reveal himself, when his partner was in an irrevocable position with no conceivable way out. For Kizu to be here unscheduled, meant that there had to be something incredibly wrong, something, as incredible as it was to even consider, that he couldn't handle it on his own.

He focused all the powers of his training, as well as the power of his Sharingan on his surroundings. But so far, he couldn't make out anything amiss. "Kizu, is it hot here, or is it just me?"

The older nin reflected on what his young partner had said. He had said one-half of a two part code that the Star agents used in the field, this one was asking if they were in immediate danger and what were the instructions, to which he would usually respond, 'A little warm, but you should dress like me and you'd feel much cooler.', meaning that danger was coming and to follow him for more instructions.

But Kizu didn't say that, instead he answered quietly, "No, it's just you…"

Itachi's concentration had been so fixed on his surroundings, that he didn't see his partner moving his right hand behind his back, in a succession of one-handed hand signs, white filmy smoke coming from his fingertips. Before his Sharingan even had time to register the smallest sign, Kizu struck Itachi's neck, the white smoke turning to blue sparks on contact!

The Uchiha teen, staggered from the sudden onslaught, his eyes wide with surprise. _Kizu! What—?_

But before he could even move his hand in a counter technique, or even finish his thought, his consciousness suddenly shut down completely, like the flipping of a switch!

Kizu caught his partner sleekly, as he suddenly collapsed on the tree branch. The five white swirl-like seals, resulting from his Silent Spell Technique, glowed ominously on the teen's neck.

Holding Itachi in one hand, he bit down hard on his other thumb, letting crimson blood rise to the surface. Laying the unconscious shinobi down, he took his right arm and pushed the sleeve all the way back. Using his blood, he began writing strange characters from the edge of the shoulder all the way down to the palm of Itachi's right hand.

Stopping for half a second, Kizu gazed at the light scar in the center; a little reminder of that night years ago, when he and the Uchiha prodigy had first met face to face.

Shaking his head back to the present, he continued with the jutsu and finished writing the characters, leaving two drops of blood in the center of the palm. Then, shifting into a flurry of hand signs, Kizu watched as his hands began to glow in a magenta flame, and reaching down without a second thought, placed his left hand on top of Itachi's right.

The flame seeped into Itachi's skin, and the symbols on his arm swirled and twisted as if alive, until finally dissolving into his flesh. Feeling the sealing energy pulling on his chakra, Kizu then placed his other hand above his unconscious partner's heart. Looking at the teen's unconscious face, still overwrought with disclosure and unrest, sighing he silently apologized, "Sorry Itachi, I'm going to have to borrow your powers for a short while."

Activating his kekkei genkai, the pale blue of his eyes, shifted and altered itself into the hue of golden lotus blossoms, three black tomoe appearing like dewdrops in the saffron pond…

Releasing the chakra that had built up in his left arm, he immediately placed his right hand on Itachi's beating heart.

"Transference!"

The circuit complete, trailing sparks of electricity flew up his arms from Itachi's body into his own chest. The energy traveled from the Kizu's left hand, into the teen's right arm, through his heart, and then back into Kizu through his own right hand. This jutsu was known to very few shinobi, even in the Hitotsuboshi, mostly only the elite knew of it. Called the Blood Transference Seal by those who knew, this technique gave its user the ability to transfer through a blood-tie circuit, the innate and acquired abilities of his or her host, for a short time of about two to three hours. So, in layman's terms, all of Itachi's abilities, even that of his kekkei genkai, were now his own to utilize as he saw fit. An excellent skill in battle, however, it had a cost, and therefore was used rarely. To use the Blood Transference Seal, it cut down on one's own life span by an unknown amount of years, and was a very painful process to endure.

As it was, Kizu was using most of his training to resist the pure agony as the jutsu jumbled and mangled his system all the way down to the sub-molecular level. Gritting his teeth, he kept his hands in place, even after blood began trickling down from his mouth. _Just a little bit longer…_

After another second or two, he suddenly let go, brought to his knees in exhaustion. His hands were red with burns, his breathing was tired and ragged. Getting a hold of himself, he adjusted himself to the new chakra surging through his system, the new knowledge running through his brain. Most of the techniques that Uchiha knew, was already known to Kizu, and so he therefore ignored those. It was only those that were unique to only Itachi's genes in particular, that would be of some worth in this risky operation.

Taking the unconscious Itachi up by his cloak collar, he looked at the glowing seals on the teenager's neck. The five seals were each meant to last an hour, that meant that he had five hours to do what he needed to do before his partner awoke and did something stupid. Hopefully the job he needed to do, would be finished in considerably less time than that. But until then, he needed to stow the boy somewhere safe and out of sight until this ruse was done.

Thrusting the teen against the tree trunk, he raised his fingers to his lips. "_Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu_!"

The Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique immediately took affect, and it seemed as if Itachi's body was being swallowed up by the tree bark! In only seconds, his body was no longer visible, but disguised completely within the tree itself; no trace remaining, except for the ripple in the façade as Kizu released him and pulled away.

Satisfied that his partner's cover was still secure and that he wasn't going anywhere, Kizu stood up, his body beginning to ripple and transform. In only half of a second, his stature was reduced, his skin gained a little color, his hair grew shorter and changed from snow white, to midnight black, his clothes went from gleaming black armor, to fishnet mail and an ebon cloak with red cloud swirls. A Konoha headband with a huge scar along the middle, replaced his original Evening Star one. The golden color in his eyes transformed to brilliant scarlet as the man who was known as Kizu of the Hitotsuboshi, became in all appearances, to be Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki…

Completely enveloped by his new guise, Kizu gave a last look towards the tree where Itachi's unconscious form lay hidden, then with not so must as a dust trail, he took off into the forest. He'd only taken, at most three minutes to complete these preliminary matters, but in the field, especially on his playing-field, three minutes could mean failure—and death…

* * *

Kisame stood on the cliff facing shooting out from the forest, overlooking the little busy town, though he stood tall he was still hidden from any curious eyes. However, in this lodging town, there was so much bustle and strange sights, that no one would probably give him a second look. Yet, he'd rather be cautious, then blow the whole deal and have Itachi mad at him, and no one, definitely not he, wanted to get on Itachi Uchiha's bad side. Where was that guy anyway?

He didn't like waiting; patience was definitely not one of his virtues, if he even _had_ any of those.

_Itachi, where the heck are you?_ He should have never separated from him. That guy was self-satisfied enough to try and go handle this whole mission on his own, and he could probably—no, _unquestionably_—do it too.

He murmured under his breath, "If he went in there half-cocked to take away from my fun, I'm going to—"

"You're going to—what?" a cold familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Yet, in the time Kisame took to glance over his shoulder, the speaker had already appeared next to him, crouching down on the rock's face, surveying the town with his scarlet eyes.

He spoke to his partner, the slightest tinge of irritation mixed with a little respite, laced his voice. "Where have you been? I've already pinpointed the boy, however—"

"I know the situation, Kisame. Don't question me about affairs to which require none of your concern." Itachi's eyes looked at him in his peripheral vision, orbs the color of blood.

The Mists Akatsuki ninja hunched his shoulders in indifference. "Whatever, let's just get this done. The kid is in the town, but—"

Itachi finished his sentence, this time with dry annoyance on his tongue. "—he has a guardian that could prove a little troublesome. Yes, I know. Hmm…Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, he himself, is considerably much more of a challenge, than Kakashi and all the other jonin put together."

Kisame nodded in agreement, and started to talk about what their strategy should be, but inside...he was thinking that it didn't matter how long he'd been around Itachi, he would probably never figure him out…

* * *

As he talked with Kisame, Kizu already had a plan in mind. Jiraiya was a strong opponent. One of the legendary Sannin of course, and he could have fought as himself at full strength, he would have beat the old man quite easily. If the three Sannin had been on the same level as that of the Hitotsboshi, then they would have been "inducted" many years ago. However, right now he had a role to play, which meant that the hermit ninja would live to see another day.

While his outer body talked, his mind went over everything with detail for the most efficient way of capturing the Uzumaki kid, then comparing it with what the real Itachi would have done in this situation, he found nothing really differed.

Kizu looked over to the Akatsuki agent from his side vision. His performance with Kisame, ensured that so far the Mists Akatsuki ninja didn't suspect a thing. And why should he?

Everything about his body was now identical to Itachi's, even down to the base pairs of his DNA. He'd watched the Uchiha teen long enough to know enough about his behavior and moods to be able to mimic it. He had been able to impersonate the prodigy perfectly enough, that even his own clan had not been able to tell the difference.

Yet…no matter how many years the two had worked together, they both could—would—never forget that night. After that tragic night…

How the two had progressed as far as they were now, was almost beyond Kizu's own thinking. He remembered that day, thousands of days ago, when the Uchiha boy was first inducted. Itachi was little more than a kid then, chosen for a life of death because of the gifts that were supposed to bring light to his people…gifts that life itself, had so cruelly bestowed upon him…

* * *

Kizu laid against the trunk of a willow tree, that stood on against the edge of the shore. It was quiet and peaceful here, the nearest civilization fifty miles away. Water from the ocean beat against the shoreline, while the wind blew through the leaves of the silent willows by the edge. It would be quite picturesque if he had the mood or spirit to consider it.

On the ground by his side, the newest addition to their little group lay. Itachi Uchiha, the genius of the legendary Uchiha clan—a clan now all but extinct since last night's activities.

The boy was exhausted and had been sleeping for about an hour. He had right to be in total fatigue. Framed for murder, throwing away a promising career and any future to his life, and driven to life on the run from the place he'd called home for 13 years—all in one night…that would probably drain anyone.

It made him feel ill just thinking about it.

He suddenly felt a blip of chakra coming his way. "Inazuma's coming." He commented lightly.

His colleague, Aki, was tending to the fire. Without even looking up, he responded despondently, "I know. It's almost time to move, should you wake up the kid?"

Kizu looked over at Itachi, observing the sleepless lines along his young face. "No, let him rest for now. I can still carry him. We'll awaken him we get to HQ. He will need his chakra for his initiation."

"That's true." He responded, poking at the flames lightly before asking. "Are you ready to have a partner again?"

He glared at him, "I just do as I'm told, Aki. I have no say. I never asked for a partner, I never asked to be separated from my senior. Ask Katana for an answer to that, not me."

The blond hunched his shoulders in lack of interest. "Kizu, I've been a minor partner just like you. I've also been independent for a time, just as you are now. I have also been a senior partner—twice. I know how it feels, we are the same you and I, and now this boy. Teach him the basics and hierarchy of things, then let him find out things for himself, and you'll be fine."

He turned away in displeasure, "You say we're the same, but we're not. You've been in too long, Aki. You've become _complacent_. Maybe I have too…I once didn't think I would ever do what I took to become a senior. Yet…here I am. Who knows? Katana might have other plans anyway; his decisions are to his own devices."

Aki walked over and leaned against the tree next to him. "We all become 'complacent' after a while. It happens to all of us if we want to stay sane in the midst of doing this _job_. It has to me, to Inazuma, to Kotsu, it's happening to you, and will also happen to him." He looked over pointedly at Itachi, before continuing, "However, I **never** forget why I'm working for the Evening Star, as I'm sure you have never forgotten either."

A dark cloud crossed momentarily over his features. "No…How could I? Every time I open my eyes to another day of working for Katana and Hitotsuboshi, I'm reminded of why and what I work for."

He suddenly reached up and caught a feminine hand reaching _through_ the tree trunk to ruffle his stark white hair. He sighed, "Inazuma, I told you before, that that's annoying."

Letting her hand go, Inazuma immerged from the tree and walked lithely around him to stand by Aki's side. Crossing her arms, she scrunched her nose back at him. "You're no fun, Kizu."

Aki rolled his eyes, "Just give your report, Ina."

She smiled brightly, "All is well. The Leaf sent out their ANBU and Hunter-nin in swarms. I made sure they just went around in circles though. They don't know where the kid's gone, and are completely clueless, at least for now."

She nodded over to the sleeping boy, "Uchiha's made quite an entry into the bingo book though; one of the youngest within its pages."

Kizu nodded, "If they knew about all the Evening Star members, they'd have to make a whole new book. What about the boy?"

She nodded, "An agent is already posted to watch and guard the other Uchiha. He's currently in the Konoha hospital, safe and sound."

Walking over to the sleeping Itachi, she bent down and gently pushed the hair from out of his face. "The two look a lot alike, so handsome and peaceful, complex…but in a simple way. Oh, I can't wait to see him in his uniform! He's so dreamy!"

Aki sighed and went to put out the fire. "What have I told you about emotional involvement, Ina?"

She laughed happily, her cheeks heavy with blush and stars in her big round eyes, making her look like an adorable child. "Oh, I can't help thinking he's cute. He's just so young, I mean what is he now, Kizu?

Kizu stood up; it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Thirteen, Inazuma…and I think it's time for us to go."

As he hefted Itachi back onto his back, he thought to himself, that he'd never understand that woman. Inazuma had acted this way since he'd known her…however, he also knew that she would _never_ get herself emotionally involved. She might act ditsy with the kid now, but if she was given the order, the next second she'd kill him without a second thought…

_Sometimes she actually scares me. She can act all light-hearted in one second, and then torture someone to death the next. Aki said once, that the happy-go-lucky part of her is just her defense mechanism. Nevertheless…it never fails to creep me out._

Having seen that there was no traces of them having been there, Aki lead them to the shore, where choppy blue-grey water was all the normal naked eye could see.

Turning to Kizu, he looked him over before he commented. "Well, seeing as you are caring a precious load, I don't want you to risk the boy while trying to get us to the Island. So, Ina, I put it to you."

She hopped up and down gleefully, "Lucky! I never get to do it, thanks Aki!"

"Come on, Inazuma. We're on a deadline." Kizu commented in slight exasperation.

She nodded, then stepping up to the water's edge, she closed her eyes and clasped her fingers together. The way she moved her hands from one sign to another, was like that of a weaver's fingers moving in an out a loom. With incredible grace, she finished and daintily uncurled her hands over the surface of the ocean.

"_Suiton: Kōri no Tebukuro_!" she called out over the vast crashing of the sea.

Ready to obey her command, a trail of liquid swirled up from the ocean and spiraled around her outspread fingers. Crystallizing, as if hit by an artic wind, the water formed transparent sheets of ice around her individual fingers and onto her entire hand. It was only mere seconds before both her hands were covered in a pair of wrist-length, delicate, feathery, but resilient gloves made of shining blue ice.

The technique complete, she slowly released a steady stream of chakra from her fingertips. A blue glow suddenly came from the gloves and hit the water head on, instantly flash-freezing it into a sheet of ice six inches thick and six feet long!

Aki nodded to her accomplishment and stepped onto the start of the ice bridge, followed by his companions. "Good Ina, but next time, less flourish and more speed."

She smiled bashfully and stood at the front of the ice patch, where the edge met the liquid water. Aki stood at the other end, facing the shoreline, while Kizu stood between the two of them. Signaling his partner, Aki concentrated and began his own jutsu, very similar yet opposite of Inazuma's. "_Katon: Hinotebukuro_."

Out of thin air, bright white flames spiraled around his fingers and hands. The justu, Fire Release: Fire Gloves, were identical in power to Inazuma's Water Release: Ice Gloves. The only difference was the element to be manipulated…

Releasing his chakra, Aki sent blazing flares of flame at the ice connecting them to the land, destroying it immediately. However, simultaneously, Inazuma employed her own chakra to make more ice. It was a two man system that was quite ingenious. The continuous making and destroying of ice caused steam, which propelled them forwards, it also was a way to travel without out anyone being able to trace their trail.

The three went in complete silence during the trip, a feeling of foreboding beginning to descend upon them.

The journey across the sea would take about an hour with their present speed and weather. Their destination was the Hitotsuboshi headquarters….

HQ was on an island about 90 miles away from the mainland. It was uncharted and isolated; little, if anyone knew of it outside of Star members. It was so unknown, it didn't even have a name. Agents mainly just called it, The Island, and spoke of it in ominous, dreaded tones.

Most agents were dispatched around the world, and the number on the Island itself were minimal. A group of Evening Star ninjas were specifically chosen to stay on the island and maintain security, use highly advanced genjustsu in order to keep the Island from being seen, and keep the place in working order. Messenger-nin interchanged in shifts at the Island, their job was to issue new or revised orders to agents out in the field. All agents reported back from time to time for regrouping or when summoned, and also to communicate with Katana, who was on a one-on-one level with all Evening Star shinobi.

The Island was also the first place that all inductees went to for either initiation, enslavement, or a slow, torturous death. Thank goodness it was only the first of the three this time. Kizu wasn't in the mood for the other two...

He was actually a little glad the Aki and Inazuma had shown up. He'd have had a little bit of a challenge carrying Itachi, while doing both jutsus simultaneously. I mean, it could be done, but it was strenuous work on his already stretched chakra flow.

Their presence had been detected before they even got within a twenty mile radius of The Island. The illusionary shield that kept anyone from seeing it, was dropped allowing them to see the Island plainly. It was a fairly medium-sized piece of land, 50,000 miles across, 20,000 miles long, and arose 2,000 feet above sea level. It was covered in a dark forest of both coniferous and deciduous trees, there was no shore but instead sides or shear dark cliffs and ravines, as well as dark rock shelves. The entire place seemed a shade darker from that of the mainland, whether that was natural or just a residue from its inhabitants, wasn't entirely clear.

Most of HQ was underground; the only hint of civilization on the surface was a dilapidated fishing hut, which was only a pretense and diversion, just in case someone was good or unlucky enough to find a way onto The Island.

The pathway into the command center of the Evening Star, was actually, nowhere near the fishing hut. It was only accessible by one of several hidden doorways in the landscape itself, and even then could only be opened from the inside by the security-nin.

Using her ice gloves one last time, Inazuma anchored the ice float to the island's edge, before leaping onto the rocks, her balance and grip like that of expert rock-climber. She easily vaulted up the sheer wall, jumping from point to point with feline ease, until she at the top and out of site.

Kizu was next, he repeated her movements, if a little slower and clumsier considering what he was carrying. However, he was at the top in no time, almost concomitantly joined by Aki, who was twice as fast and agile as either of them. Without looking he shot a single jet of flame downward, obliterating the ice float and any trace of their arrival.

The three walked silently through the forest, when suddenly the giant pine in front of them shifted! The entire tree, which looked as if it had lived for many a century, moved two feet to the right, revealing a metal door…

The door opened from the inside with a whoosh, which could be instantly recognized for an airlock seal. Out of the door stepped a black-haired, masked young man. He was dressed in the Hitotsuboshi uniform, headband, and a green-jeweled gauntlet on his arm, the only change was that he had drawn his katana and held it in his left hand. In his right, he held a thin metal rectangular tablet.

Kizu didn't know this particular agent, but Aki, who was pretty familiar with most of the Star agents, nodded to the security-nin in greeting, "Let's hurry up with this, Seto. Master is waiting for us."

The shinobi, Seto, held out the tablet, which was made of all metal except for a 5 5x1 digital readout screen. This tablet was a kind of security checkpoint scanner, on the extremely off chance that one of the agents was a fake. If the person was who they appeared to be, the display screen would reveal the correct name and rack of that person. If not, the tablet would read unknown and then shutdown, and the security ninja would instantly detain and/or kill that person depending on the orders given him, by way of the mike hidden in his ear.

The identity tablets had no risk of being tricked or mistaken. The not only did a nearly instantaneous fingerprint analysis, pulse analysis, and DNA analysis, but also tested the person's chakra. Every chakra signature is different, no jutsu can copy it exactly, and even Kizu's blood inheritance ability of transforming, was off by just a nanometer. The tablet was practically fool proof…

Aki took it first and laid his hand flat on the metal surface. The screen suddenly turned on and the digital pixels rapidly read out his identity: Aki Seika—Senior Partner—Third Class.

Seto read it as Aki handed it back, then nodded. "Welcome back, sir."

Seto then handed the tablet to Inazuma, who did the same as her partner. This time the readout read: Inazuma Sanzenin—Minor Partner—Fourth Class.

He nodded once again in confirmation, before moving over to Kizu. Shifting Itachi lightly onto the ground, he took the scanned and placed his hand on the metal surface. As he knew it would, the screen displayed his full name, his status as "Independent Agent", and his rank of "Fifth Class".

Seto took the tablet back and tucked it under his arm, while returning his sword into the sheath on his back. "You three are late, and Master is waiting for you—and him."

He looked towards the Uchiha boy who lay on the ground. "He's not in the system yet, so I can't check his identification. Will vouch for his identity, Kizu?"

The man nodded, "He is Itachi Uchiha."

Seto said something into the mike hidden on his neck, then nodded for them to follow him as he walked down into the impenetrable darkness.

Aki motioned for Inazuma to go ahead of him, before turning to Kizu. "It's time to waken him."

He pushed a loose lock of white hair behind his ear. "I know. Go on ahead, we'll follow."

The older shinobi nodded and headed downwards as well, leaving the two alone I the dark forest trees.

Rolling the boy over, Kizu uneasily tapped the boy's face soundly. "Itachi…"

Seeing that he was still unresponsive, he sighed. I know he was almost completely drained and needed some rest, but this is ridiculous.

He tried once again, this time, smacking him hard back and forth. He watched as finally the boy started to come around and batted his striking hand away.

"What is it you want of me?" Itachi blinked and spoke with irritation, before he snapped awake and got a hold of his bearings and situation once more.

After taking inventory of his surroundings, his eyes resting on the ground entrance for a little longer, before returning to look up at Kizu with a cold glint. "Where are we?"

Kizu shook his head, "It's not the time for questions, Master is waiting and we are later than we expected. Follow me, and watch my actions, Itachi Uchiha."

He could tell the teen knew the rules in the engagement field: there was a time to speak, and a time to keep silent and follow. This being one of the later times, he simply stood up, a little unsteadily at first, and motioned for Kizu to lead the way.

The two descended down the steps into the engulfing darkness. Seto, who had waited for them, opened a door at the bottom of the stairwell while hitting a pad next to the door which triggered the tree to move back into its original place.

They were in complete darkness now, the only light was the glow of Itachi's activated Sharingan, as well as the golden light of Kizu's own eerily-familiar power. Seto, who knew the ins and outs of the entire complex blindfolded, opened up the door.

Welcome light poured from the other side of the portal, as Kizu, Seto, and Itachi walked through it into a plain walkway. The light came from florescent bulbs lined across the edges of the ceiling, the floor was made of polished hardwood, while the walls were made of gleaming metal, and the ceiling of concrete; these halls stretched and twisted for miles down here, doors and stairwells to different rooms and floors, each unlabeled, and dangerous if you didn't know where you were going. The electricity was powered by the Island's own water-powered generator, which also powered the air circulation system that took air from the outside and passed it throughout the complex before being expelled once again to the surface. It was a simple, yet advanced dwelling, Kizu thought as he followed Seto down the empty hall, Itachi not far behind.

Speaking of the kid…

He looked behind him out of the corner of his eye, and watched Itachi's reaction. The boy looked despondent towards his surroundings, like he didn't really give a care as to what was happening around him. But he could see the small flicker in the kid's eyes. He knew that the boy was taking in everything and everyone around him and storing it into his genius mind. Kizu hadn't spent months watching Itachi, without knowing something about him. He could tell what the boy was thinking, just by reading the ever so slight changes in his body language.

The trio continued down the silent halls, taking a left or right turn every so often. When they crossed into pathway, Kizu wasn't surprised to see Aki and Inuzuma waiting for them at one of the many unmarked doors. Inazuma smiled at Itachi and gave a small silent wave, her partner didn't move but just looked over at the boy with hardened eyes, the same warning that Kizu had already conveyed could be read within them.

Seto reached out and hit some inconspicuous touch pad on the plain, knob-less metal door. The door swished open automatically into a dark room, the only source of light that could be seen, was from a fully-lit fireplace. An oppressive feeling seemed to exude from the room and chilled everyone who stood at the entrance; even Inazuma was grim and impassive.

Seto, obviously relieved hat he was no longer needed, gave a small respectful bow to them before turning to leave and go back to his other duties.

Since this was Kizu's mission, he was obliged to enter first, followed by Inazuma.

Aki gave Itachi a little push into the room, using the motion to lean close and whisper a word of caution into the teen's ear. "Be silent; don't say anything unless spoken to."

He then pushed the boy in further before following himself, the doors closing automatically behind them.

* * *

Itachi had been watching this place, which was obviously Hitotsuboshi's central control, with careful observation. The underground complex was startlingly silent and empty. Other than the three agents he'd already met, the only other new person he'd seen was the unknown gatekeeper ninja, who had led them to this dark, dank room.

He had felt a presence of darkness and evil about the place, even when he awoke on the surface. It was as if the entire place exuded with some sort of malevolent force that overtook and permeated everything around it.

Kizu and the others seemed to notice it too. They didn't seem to want to be here any more than he did, and even the bizarrely cheerful woman seemed dispirited more or less.

It was obvious, even if they didn't show it on their faces, that they were afraid…

Afraid of something—or someone—who was probably the source for this foreboding sensation of dread in the air that even seemed to affect his heart. And if any of their warnings, as well as his sixth sense going berserk were any clue, that the source of the malicious presence was within the walls of this shadowy room.

When the door closed, a soft spotlight came to life from somewhere along the ceiling of the large room, illuminating them in a circle of light.

Itachi noticed that the other three shinobi had lined up in a row, their backs to the fire. When the light came on, they immediately went down on one knee, their heads and eyes looking straight at the floor. _Why were they acting so subservient?_

Not knowing what he should do, he stood to the side, and waited to see what would happen.

Without warning, Itachi suddenly felt the presence of someone else in the room. Someone whose chakra even chilled his already hardened heart…

"I trust everything went according to plan, Kizu?" a calm, deep, but extremely cold voice cut straight through the seemingly infinite silence, making Itachi jerk slightly, but not affecting the other Star agents.

Kizu answered the voice, his eyes staying on the floor. "Yes, Master. Everything was as you said. The boy, Itachi Uchiha, has sworn his allegiance to the Hitotsuboshi, and to you, sir."

Itachi flinched at that statement, then slowly realized who the man was talking to. _Was this the Master they had all talked about? This Katana? I can feel his presence in the room, but I can't tell from where; his chakra, his voice, they seem to be coming from everywhere…_

The voice spoke again, "Good work, Kizu, even though you are a little later than I expected."

"I am sorry, Master. I promise to do better the next time." he answered back apologetically.

"Very well…as for you Inazuma and Aki, I'll expect your report later today."

The two answered at once, "Yes, Master."

The voice continued on, "Inazuma, you may go, and wait for further instructions."

The woman nodded in affirmation, "Yes, Master." Then standing up and bowing to the darkness, she silently left the room through the automatic door, if not with a little pep in her step.

The door closed once again, leaving the three males alone with the omonious voice.

It was silent for a while, before the voice spoke again, and this time…it was talking to him! "Come Itachi; stand where Inazuma once was between Aki and Kizu…I promise they won't bite…"

Sure they won't bite—but they will kill. He thought with irony, as he moved to do what he was told. Risking a question in order to confirm his suspicions, he asked, "Who are you?"

The other two shinobi visually flinched at the sound of his voice, probably cursing him in their mind after they had both warned him.

The thing was Itachi hated the both of them, he hated this place, and he didn't really see why everyone was so uptight over a disembodied voice anyway. Plus, the voice _had_ spoken to him, giving him allowance to speak as well.

A soft, chilling laugh filled the room, when suddenly Itachi felt a presence directly behind him! This time the voice whispered directly into his ear from behind him, "I think you have a pretty good idea who I am…"

Turning around on his heel, Itachi expect to be finally face to face with Katana. But when he looked behind him, there was no sign of anyone! Only the fire flickered and winked back, as if mocking him. _What's going on here? I could have sworn…_

Turning back around slowly, Itachi breathed a small sigh, only to suddenly find himself practically bumping into someone was standing right in front of him!

Backing away a step, he looked at the man who had so suddenly appeared. The man was tall, at least a head taller than either Aki or Kizu, a young muscular build, and had the stance of one who had been a shinobi for many years. He wore the familiar uniform and katana on his back, a gauntlet on his wrist (this one decorated with jet black gems), black leather gloves on his hands. Instead of a forehead protector, He wore the sixteen-point star symbol as a shining, bejeweled silver pendant around his neck, which complimented his head of very long silver hair that went down his back and across his shoulders. His face however, was quite a mystery; it was covered in full jet black mask, revealing nothing; it was like a blank slate.

_So this is Katana…and yet…I sense no life within him…_

Itachi's eyes went wide with the realized that the man in front of him, was nothing but a shadow clone! A copy of the original…a perfect copy, but a copy nonetheless.

The clone of Katana laughed with amusement as he saw the look in Itachi's eyes. "As you have probably already figured out, this is but a shadow clone of the real me, but the voice is my own. I am glad to see you've accepted my invitation Itachi, and that you've come for your initiation. I know it was a little hard on you, but you'll find you made the correct choice Itachi."

The teen gritted his teeth, "There _was_ no choice. You're the one who ordered that guy to kill my family! Why?!"

Katana leaned his head over in sympathy and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

His very touch made Itachi shudder and his blood run cold. "I've been watching the Uchiha clan for a long time. Their kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, is quite an interesting ability, and I thought it was about time that we had someone in our ranks with that particular amazing power. So…I waited until an Uchiha who was on a level worthy of the Evening Star, had come along, then I sent out Kizu, and here you are. Your family was merely part of procedure. I knew you would choose your little brother over your own life, since the Uchihas have a habit of being incredibly determined when it comes to family…"

Itachi's anger raged. _How dare he? How dare he make light of his clan, his family, his parents, all slaughtered…as procedure!_

Without thinking, he struck out violently with his fist, intent on driving his hand through the man's faceless skull! _I don't care if he is just a clone!_

Quicker then even his Mangekyo Sharigan could keep up with, Katana grabbed his wrist before it could even get within range. Then with one sleek move, he bent it painfully behind the boy's back, and with two extended fingers, he touched the side of Itachi's neck!

Suddenly, Itachi lost all stability of his body, and intense agony raced across his entire body! Falling to the ground, writhing in intense pain, Itachi watched as Kizu looked at him for a second then closed her eyes and looked away.

Katana walked around Itachi's body, and watched him lie there in torture. "See, that sort of behavior just won't due, Itachi. You've sworn your allegiance to me and this organization. Do you know what that means? I _**own**_ you. But…I'll explain what that means in detail a little later."

He stepped away into the darkness, leaving Itachi to suffer a little while longer, until he finally snapped his fingers, releasing the teen from the mysterious jutsu he'd put him under.

"Stand up."

Getting up weakly from the ground, Itachi realized that Katana was right. No matter the circumstances, he'd give his word and put his family's name on the line, and then there was Sasuke…

He stood at attention, an inexpressive façade coming upon his features. "Yes, sir."

Katana turned back to him, his voice could grind diamonds, and still flow like mercury. Reaching over, he pulled the Konoha headband from Itachi's head and seemed to be examining the engraved leaf symbol in the glinting metal. Itachi didn't try to stop him. "Itachi, in short, you were brought here, because you were the best your village had to offer. You're a genius, an unrivaled shinobi of Konoha, with a unique and legendary bloodline. You were quite a good son of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; graduating from the Academy at the age of 7, becoming a Chunin at 10, and an ANBU Captain at 13. You even learned how to master your Sharingan at the tender age of 8…

"That's quite a résumé you've made for yourself, Uchiha. Unfortunately…in order to be part of Hitotsuboshi, I have to strip you of everything that makes you a Konoha-nin, your training, morals, and values, then rebuild you again as a ninja of Hitotsuboshi."

Turning away again, the Katana clone walked into the darkness, vanishing completely, Itachi's headband still within his grasp.

His voice however, remained…

"Aki…Kizu, you know what to do."

The two finally arose from their acquiescent position, and turned to face Itachi. Kizu laid a hand on his shoulder; the look in his eyes was slightly softer than normal. He mouthed silently, _I'm sorry, but it must be_.

With one fast rip, he suddenly tore off Itachi's sleeve, followed by Aki, who yanked off his chest armor. Piece by piece, they striped off his soiled ANBU uniform, and tossed it into the fireplace. Itachi knew what they were doing, and he stood motionless as they took away everything from him that connected him with his home and family—with Konoha—and burned it in the fire…

When they were done, Aki pulled a tanto knife from out of the deep inside of his sleeve. Taking Itachi's bare left arm, he looked up at the teen and whispered. "I won't lie, this is going to hurt."

Itachi looked at him, knowing what he was going to do. He simply turned away…

Aki laid the edge of the knife to the side of the ANBU tattoo on the teenager's upper arm.

Itachi flinched only slightly, as he felt the blade slice into his skin; Aki painstakingly removed the tattoo from his arm to a bloody, but affirmative end.

When he was done, he wiped off the blood on his sleeve and pushed the blade back into its hidden sheath. Calling into the darkness, he reported, "We're finished, Master."

Katana's voice responded back, "You two may go, but stay on The Island and wait for further instructions."

The two bowed at the waist, "Yes, Master."

* * *

As the two turned to leave, Kizu took one more look at Itachi. Did the kid have what it took? He had spirit and a temper which had already gotten him in trouble. And his initiation had barely begun…would he even survive that?

Yet, when he saw the look on Itachi's face, him standing there, stripped, tired, and bloody, yet still unintimidated and detached, he knew that there was much more to this kid than even he knew.

The door closed behind him, and the boy was left on his own. Kizu and Aki made their way to the nearest exit onto the surface, where another security-nin let them out. Though it would mean they would have to be checked all over again when they went back in, it was an unspoken agreement between the two agents that they had to get out into the open air as soon as possible. There was only so much they could take of this place…

Breathing in fresh air, the two shinobi walked through the forests trees, the night wind touching their faces. As they neared the cliffs to the north, they weren't surprised to see Inazuma perched nimbly on the edge. She smiled slightly as she saw them coming to join her. "Well, can we get off this rock now, Aki? I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

The man shook his head, his fiery-orange eyes glowing into the night. "No, I wish we could as much as you do, but our orders are to stay and await further assignment."

She sighed and looked at the sea in disappointment. "So how did it go?"

"Kid's got a temper, and who can blame him? It's hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet since he lost everything. Yet, he's going to have to but that temper of his on ice, or else he's going to end up suffering much worse than that simple jutsu the Master used. I had to stop myself from punching the boy when he asked that stupid question. That's going to cost him, whether he knows it yet or not." Aki commented matter-of-factly.

"We just striped him of his external attachments…the Master will strip him of his internal connections. He'll break him, and break him, and break him…and then rebuild him piece by piece. Itachi has not even the worse of it yet." Kizu commented silently.

As if in answer to his statement, sudden muffled bloodcurdling screams reached their ears. They could all recognize the originator as the prodigy teenager whom they had all just escorted from the Land of Fire…

The screams went on and on, and the three clicked into their training, which taught them to just close their ears to it. It was a common practice for them…

Aki asked Kizu with slight curiosity, "Is it always like this? I can't remember my initiation training."

Kizu answered coolly, "I try my best to forget. Actually, he's doing pretty well….I was worse."


	6. A Chance Meeting, Not Really By Chance

**Hey, everyone!**

**I know you've been patient, but just wait a little longer, and I promise that I will have Chapter 7 and maybe Chapter 8 out either by the end of this week and maybe next week. Schools been hard and I'm finally on break, so I thank you for hanging in there.**

**I. S.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Hinata walked through the busy Konoha streets, watching all the hustle and bustle going on around her. Everyone was busy trying to rebuild after the recent invasion, and all the adults and higher-ups seemed to be hyped up about something too. She hadn't even seen her sensei today. She didn't know what was up, but she was sure that if the adults wanted her to know, Kurenai-sensei would tell her eventually.

She would be helping with the reconstruction, but she had promised Shino and Kiba that she wouldn't overexert herself after her episode in the battle arena. Even her cousin, Neji had said to her as she was leaving the hospital, "don't overdo it". She knew nii-san had spoken aloofly as if it really didn't matter to him what she did, he merely said it as he was passing; just an afterthought. Yet, she knew that he too was concerned about her. He had changed some after his battle with Naruto-kun, and even though it wasn't visible on the outside, she could still see the change there.

Sighing, she kept on walking. She didn't feel like going to the main house and she was too tired to do studies or anything like that. Quietly as always, she made her way over to the garden and pond near the outskirts of town, and thankfully but expected, there was no one else there.

_As always, it's peaceful here. The battle hasn't touched it one bit. It's as beautiful as it always was._ She smiled happily, as she looked around at the pristine pool, the soft sweep of the weeping willow trees in the delicate breeze, the grasses and flowers surrounding the pond's edge; it was all so picturesque.

She undid her sandals and let the soft feel of the lush green terra under her feet. Taking off her cream-colored jacket and laid it on the ground, now just wearing her chainmesh chemise and her black top, she stretched lightly so as not to upset her healing injuries. Breathing in and out slowly and exercising her chakra, she closed her pale eyes and took a light step onto the water, letting her excellent chakra control keep her on the surface.

Taking a few more steps, she slowly began to swirl and spin on the placid surface, little ripples followed her in her rhythmic dance. Exercising like this had always been able to relax her from all the problems she faced. From her issues at home, with her father, her sister, with nii-san…her trials as a shinobi, her anger at the fact that of everyone's injuries that they had received (other than Lee, of course) hers were the only ones that still bothered her. Why couldn't she be stronger? Why can't she be braver? Why couldn't she fight as hard as nii-san? Why couldn't she simply go up to Naruto-kun and…

She stopped herself there as she felt the blood rush to her cheek at the very thought of _him_. She sighed again, trying to bring her emotions back under control. She loved that boy so much, and yet—

She kicked the water hard with her foot, water spraying everywhere in a shining rainbow, running down her pale skin and drenching her dark blue hair. Reaching up, she fingered the short blue locks with exasperation.

Her family, like the Uchihas, had a running trait of dark hair and pale skin. Yet, of all the rest of her family, her hair was the lightest. It was evidently blue, dark blue but blue nonetheless; while everyone else, her father, sister, cousin—theirs was a stark pitch black. The darkness of their long tresses was in stark contrast to the pale ivory of their skin and their pupil-less, milky Byakugan eyes. It was the ultimate clash of light and darkness, good and evil, the ultimate balance. Yet, for her it was not to be so. It was as if the darkness had somewhat mixed with her light and she was no longer balanced; she was always tilting back and forth on the scale not sure of what to do…and it was that imbalance, that fact that she was so unsure, that made her so angry and so…weak.

Her life had never gone the way she wanted it too. Her family relationships were practically nil, her teammates tolerated her and helped her, but they always felt she was someone who needed to be protected, her unrequited love for Naruto was left unspoken, and she was sure he would never fall in love with someone like her. He'd rather be with girls like Ino and Sakura, someone who wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

What was wrong with her?! Why couldn't she be a girl people would notice? A young bold ninja, that her fellow shinobi wouldn't mind fighting back-to-back with? A powerful heiress, which her father and the clan could be proud of? A young woman, that a man like Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't mind having by his side?

In her frustration, she skated on the water's the surface, twirling and flying through double-axels, flips and other amazing feats of gymnastic grace. This was the one time that all her timidity left her and her quiet heart ignited aflame with passion and fury. If she could have seen herself from an outside view, she'd have fainted with shock and astonishment.

She would have never have guessed how amazingly skilled she was when she was angry, her body immediately got pushed to the limits of her abilities without her knowledge, and her speed and flow could rival the best figure skater. However, her chakra flow was beginning to weaken, its pathways still fragile from the onslaught they had endured more than a month ago, at the hands of their owner's blood-kin.

Hinata's body had reached its limit…she just didn't know it—yet.

As she spun and jumped high into the air, sudden pain struck her heart and her circulatory system went on fire! Instinctively curling up in agony, she felt her body fall back to the earth in gravity's embrace. A part of her mind barely registered that she was falling, and an even smaller part of her mind remembered that without her chakra control, she would simply plunge through the shallow water and impact with the sharp, jagged rocks hidden underneath the surface.

A teardrop fell from the corner of her eyes into the air, dazzling like a diamond in the sun.

_Why?_

She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable outcome…and the agony that would follow….

And she waited…

And waited…

When the inevitable didn't come as the laws of physics said it would, she reopened her eyelids, and was surprised to see her view of the sun was being obstructed. She also realized that her body was not touching the ground, someone was holding her up!

Now comprehending that she wasn't alone, her cheeks went red with blush as she looked up at her unexpected rescuer. He was wearing a full body black cloak and hood, one that hid his entire identity, only revealing the pale outline of his lips.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded swiftly and tried to stand up as fast as possible, but the pain overtook her with sudden anger. Her rescuer instead, hoisted her up in his arms and laid her on the shore. As he touched her, Hinata felt warmth in his hands, one that seemed to fill her whole body and almost soothed immediately her aching chakra points. Looking down, she noticed the light green glow surrounding his hands.

"Umm…thank you. I-I didn't know there was anyone else around here."

The man smiled, "Well, I just happened along. I'm glad I had come before you injured yourself some more."

She looked at him unsurely, not feeling quite right about the man. "A-Are you a medical ninja? I haven't seen you around here."

The man slowly reached up and pushed back the large hood that hid his face, revealing his identity to the light.

She almost gasped in surprise by what she saw. Not that she recognized the man. No, she had never seen him before. Yet, she would have never associated the black caped, ominous figure, to be anything like the man beneath. The guy was young, but around the same age as her sensei. He had golden hair and a fair complexion, and he was quite handsome as older men went. His smiled could light up a room, and his disposition was strong, yet mild. He looked perfectly normal to her…except for one thing. His _eyes_…they were bright orange-red with traces of yellow, like the flares of the sun. His eyes was the only thing that didn't match his docile manner, they were strong, fiery, _dangerous_ eyes full of risk and rage that was just barely contained by the rest of the man's placid demeanor. She didn't know what it was about this stranger, but he seemed to put her on edge…

She took the helping hand he offered her, and stood up surprised to find that her body felt very limber and light. "I-I feel so…so…"

"Restored?" He answered for her, smiling brightly. "You should have no further problems from your previous injuries. I healed all of your chakra pathways and openings, as well as any problems to your internal organs and circulatory system. And to your question: No, I'm a visitor in this land, just passing through. I am however, privileged to meet one of the members of the illustrious Hyuga clan."

She was at first surprised that he knew who she was and was instantly on her guard, but then, she realized that one could just look at her eyes and see which family she belonged to. Blushing to that fact that she'd been suspicious of him for something so obvious, she bowed quickly in greeting. "Arigato, I thank you for your help, I feel much better. You're medical skills are amazing; no one at the hospital has that type of ability. Allow me to recompense you by showing you around, it's the least I can do."

The man smiled and ruffled her hair in a tender kind of way. "That's quite alright, I'm just glad I could help you. If you could just point me to the closest route the edge of town from here. I have somewhere I have to be, but it was very…_refreshing_ meeting you."

She pointed him down the road and gave him the directions he needed. Hinata was sorry he had to leave so soon, but was somehow…relieved as well.

With one last grin, he placed his hood back upon his head, covering up his features once again. He was about to leave, but then turned back around, and reaching within the folds of his cloak, he pulled out a small necklace; a glimmering silver pendant hanging from it, with white glittery crystals encrusted along its edges. It had been masterfully wrought and was one of the most beautiful, delicate, and intricate pieces that she had ever seen.

To her surprise he held it out to her!

"Take this as a thank-you gift for showing me the way. It would look most stunning on you."

Her face turned redder than a tomato as she shook her head rapidly. "No, I-I couldn't! It's too expensive and I did nothing special, I just—what I mean is—You were the one helped me, I should be thanking you! I really can't accept—

But before she could say anymore, he grabbed her wrist firmly and with amazing speed, and placing the necklace in her palm, he pushed her fingers to clasp around it tightly. "I will not be refused, Hyuga-sama…please accept it, or else—I cannot allow myself to let go…"

She was surprised and a little scared by his earnestness, and she almost believed his promise, but whether it was his words or look in his spellbinding eyes, either way, she simply nodded in agreement.

He smiled brightly, letting go of her aching wrist. Turning away, he started down the road without a backwards glance. "Arigato, Hyuga-sama."

She watched him leave, the sun turning his silhouette, darker than black…

_Oh my! I don't even know who he is! _

She shouted as high as her voice would go, "Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name, mister?"

He didn't turn, but instead raised his hand in acknowledgement as he kept walking. "I'm…just a friend. A friend who will, undoubtedly……meet you again someday."

He stopped and turned, just long enough to flash one of his fiery eyes at her, like amber that had been enflamed by the sun. "Maybe…we will meet under an evening star, and then I can see, how far you've come in your training, eh, Hyuga-sama? Perhaps, next time, you won't need me to save you…and then maybe, I'll tell you my name."

She smiled at him and nodded. Watching as the black-cloaked stranger disappeared over the next hill, she laid her precious gift next to her sandals on the shore, the determinedly went back to the pond and stepped back onto the water. The man had not meant to, but he had somehow encouraged her today. She would find out that stranger's name, and thank him properly next time. She would continue to practice and train her skills, no matter the cost. She would show him, and otou-sama, and nii-san, and Naruto-kun…she would show them all, that she would follow her dreams and protect her friends and village. She would become the best shinobi she could be and make her family proud. She would follow her ninja way!

With a burst of speed, she raced across the water's surface and taking a deep but hurried breath, leaped high into what could only be called (if this had been another day and time, and the water had turned into solid ice)— a quadruple axel jump…

* * *

The black-cloaked man had only been walking for a couple minutes, when a slight whine went through the air. It would have been unnoticeable for most people…however; the stranger was no ordinary person…

As the inaudible whine came closest to him, his hand suddenly reached up within a hairbreadth of his left ear—catching easily between his mid and fore fingers, a still quivering, simple but deadly, kunai knife!

The cold voice of the weapon's owner chose that moment to make himself known. "Hmm…I was right. You're no more ordinary, than you are harmless."

The man smiled and turned around to face the speaker, "Well, I must say…you're not very hospitable to visitors."

A look of playful challenge was in his fiery eyes, as he looked into the other's cloudy white ones, "Eh, Neji Hyuga?"

Leaning against a tree, his arms crossed in false leisure, the young shinobi looked back at the stranger with a look of only slight traces of annoyance and underlying anger, but other than that kept a look of complete apathy on his handsome face. "If you expect me to be impressed with the fact that you know my name, you are sorely mistaken. You do know—that visitors aren't exactly _welcome_ right now. What twist of fate brought you here, and what business do you have with my family?"

The stranger observed the boy slowly, taking in all his features and characteristics and completely processing it in only a couple seconds. While he shared some outward similarities to his cousin, whom he had previously met…but that was where the resemblance ended.

While the girl had been meek and timid, afraid to show off her true potential…there was not a shy bone in this teen's body. He was strong and able, every muscle in his body toned, his mind as sharp as a dagger, and he knew it, and made sure you knew it too. The very presence of his powerful chakra surrounded his proud body, as both a shield and as a warning to others to back off, unless they wanted to cross a line that was best left untouched.

The stranger smiled and flicked his wrist ever so slightly. He was not surprised when Neji easily caught the kunai he had thrown back, and nonchalantly slipped it back into the pouch at his side. "I am not affiliated with the Sand or the Sound if that is what you're concerned about. My own affairs are none of your concern."

"They are, when they involve my clan."

Neji had been healing up himself since his fight with Naruto, and right now Konoha was still in a state of chaos. Strange things could happen amid chaos, and when Hinata had greeted him today, he didn't know if it was that fact that had told him to follow her, or if it was simple instinct.

He had watched her train and was amazed at her fortitude and agility. Why didn't she show that same ability on the field, as she did when she was by herself? With her speed and grace, she might not have been hurt so bad during their match…

He had been aware of the stranger's presence, long before he had made himself known to Hinata. As the two conversed, it was obvious the man could use charm as well as any experienced male. However…there was a bizarre coldness in the back of his voice that made the hair on the back of Neji's neck, stand on end. Even without the use of his Byakugan, he could tell this man had chakra to spell, and it was one of the strangest chakra's he'd ever sensed. His suspicion of the man was extremely high; his instincts told him this man was very dangerous…and his instinct was rarely wrong. If this had been during the previous assault on Konoha, he would have already engaged the man in combat…

Even now, the man spoke with that self-same charm…but with the underlying edge sharpness of a snake's fang…

"What went on between your cousin and I, was none of your business, and has nothing to do with the matters of your clan. I am sure she can speak for herself pretty well."

Neji's cold eyes glared into the fiery ones of the stranger, "Because she is my kin, and an important part of my clan, she is therefore _my_ concern. I find you a threat, where as she is oblivious."

A smile came to the man's lips, "Is that your own sentimentality…or your duty as a branch family member, talking?"

The Hyuga boy gritted his teeth in a controlled snarl, "Think what you wish, but I will only say it once: Keep away from my family…all members of my family."

The cloaked man seemed to study him for a while, as if he was looking through him and finding out what made him tick. Finally he smirked and turned away. "I shall depart, but…not because you want me too."

His eye still held amused challenge within it as he looked back at Neji in his peripheral vision, a smirk still on his face. "However, there is one thing you should know…"

Before the Hyuga teen could blink or even sense him coming, the cloaked stranger thrust him up against the tree, his hand in a vice grip around his throat!

He's fast! How did I miss that? Well, I gave him every opportunity, I am no longer liable. Neji immediately moved to defend himself…only to find in surprise—that he couldn't! And it wasn't just his limbs and digits, but his whole body felt as if it was totally and completely paralyzed…everything from eye and lip motion, to the movement of his lungs, to the blood in his veins, to his very flow of chakra, it was all stopped suddenly and with lethal speed.

_What kind of jutsu was this? Who was this guy?! _The only thing that operated in his body was his brain, and that would only last for so long.

The stranger watched as the Hyuga boy's eyes changed to a mixture of shock, anger and frustration as he realized that for all his power and strength, he was losing…and dying…to a man he had never even met!

Neji felt his consciousness slowly slipping away as the stranger leaned forward and whispered in his ear…

"You were _**never**_ any match for me, and you never will be…for now anyway. If you don't remember one thing about this encounter, remember this—we shall meet again. Who knows? Maybe then you will pose a slight challenge to me… I hope so, for your sake. "

With a dark smile and a playful wink, the stranger let go of his neck letting the Hyuga teen fall hard to the ground, and without another word, completely vanished! No smoke or any trace that he had been there…he just disappeared.

Suddenly, without any warning the jutsu that had bound Neji, released. The teen was on the edge of unconsciousness and death, when he could almost _feel_ his blood flow again, and the movement of all his organs once again. Oxygen once again filled his lungs and his heart beat within his chest.

As it took a few moments before his body got back to normal, he just laid there in disgust and slight wonder. He had clearly underestimated his opponent, who was obviously much more skilled than he had first appeared. Well that was the last time he greeted a mysterious unknown person without being prepared…

Slowly, he got up and briefly contemplated if he should report the incident, but immediately dismissed the idea. Things were already in enough turmoil and he had no clues to the man's identity or if he even posed a threat to the village. The stranger had said he was leaving, and he only had his own suspicions and this incident, which he had to admit, he _had_ provoked.

Steadily, he looked and felt around him, but he couldn't sense the man's presence anywhere. He breathed a sigh of irritation, but realized that trying to pursue the stranger would be useless and pointless, since the man's abilities far out shot his own.

Walking slowly, he made his way back to the area surrounding the pond where Hinata was. He kept himself hidden; not wanting to let his cousin know that he had been worried for her safety. Even though he was perfectly within his rights and duty, the explanation would have been too exasperating right now; his body was too tired and still trying to recover from that strange, deadly jutsu.

He watched quietly as the girl came off the water, obviously finished training for today, and put her sandals back on.

The side of his mouth turned up a little.

That stranger was a wild card, and he had no idea what he wanted with their clan, but somehow he knew it had to do with Hinata. _As unfair and annoying as it is, and as much as many members of the clan wished that she wasn't, she is still the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. _

His instinct was rarely wrong, and though he would keep this encounter to himself, he would keep it in his memory and be ready when the time came.He didn't know if that was the reason the man had sought Hinata out, but it made no difference. The outcome would be the same either way.

_Well, if you take one step, I'll take two. I may not like her much, and she is a pathetic fighter, but she __is__ blood…and I will protect her. Not because of status or fate, but just because—I choose to. It maybe a messed up family that angers and disgusts me to no end, but—its __mine__, and no one gets away with messing with the Hyuga Clan, without going through me. When you return, as you so eloquently promised you would, you'll find a very different result from what occurred today…that you can bet on._

Neji watched Hinata, his jaw set, as he watched her clasp the necklace the stranger had given her, around her throat. The jewels on the pendent shone, the metal cast into a thin, but delicate, sixteen-point star…


	7. Interluding Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The stranger watched the two Hyugas from his hiding place in the trees for a little longer, before turning and heading towards the Konoha border, running through the tree foliage. Lifting two fingers to his lips, he released the illusion jutsu that surrounded him, causing him to be encircled in an issue of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed that the man's cloak had disappeared, his body was now dressed in an ANBU black ops combat uniform, the armor shining onyx rather than silver—the standard uniform of a Hitotsuboshi nin.

His face was now halfway covered in a black mask, the once charming eyes were now hard and cold, the young face became slightly older, lined, and weathered, scars along some of his handsome features. His blond hair became lighter as well and tied back revealing the sixteen-point star symbol on the band around his forehead. An antique gauntlet with sixteen red gems, was clasped tight around his right wrist.

His name was Aki Seika, and he was thoroughly pissed off. _I should not be on missions like this. _

If Inazuma hadn't been away on another mission, then she would have probably been the one ordered to do the reconnaissance job. She was much better suited for the task, and definitely enjoyed it more than he. It was times like this that he actually missed his partner's cheerful banter.

He hated recon duty; he wasn't a good people person and it was a pain to keep up the charismatic and pleasant façade. He would have easily killed the Hyuga teen, but he would most likely be severely punished if he did so without permission. He had strict orders not to damage any of the Hyugas, and orders were orders, they had to be done. He was to watch and carefully observe the doings of the Hyuga Clan, and do specific in detail observations of the Hyuga genin.

He knew what this type of preliminary observations meant, and so he carried out his orders to the fullest he could give. However, he had not known there would be **two** Hyuga genin, and that had made his job a whole like harder. He had to report on both, but after careful observation, it was quite clear to him which one his master was interested in. Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga were two complete opposites, but they were about to be linked together by something that was bigger than either of them could ever realize. Katana was interested in the Hyugas; he wanted something—and what Katana wanted, Katana got.

* * *

He had left the perimeter of Konoha pretty easily, but as he kept moving, he began to catch glimpses of two familiar chakras.

Itachi and Kizu? What were those two doing here? Had Itachi's mission brought him close to his home village once more? His curiosity, and need to take a breather after his encounter with Neji, took him in the direction of his two fellow agents.

It didn't take him long to find them. _All that energy, that's Kizu's chakra. What's he doing? Did he get into a conflict?_

When he found the two in the treetops, he watched from afar keeping his presence and chakra hidden. It only took him a few minutes to comprehend the situation and what Kizu was doing to his partner.

He shook his head and sighed. Aki was one of the few agents that was closest to the pair, and therefore could easily see the demonstrative relationship the two possessed, even though they kept it carefully hidden.

Somehow Itachi had been unprepared to return to his home village, and his emotions were going to put his mission in jeopardy. Not willing to let his partner fail, Kizu had gone against procedure and interfered, performing the Blood Transference Seal, taking the teen's powers.

He shook his head once again. That was a dangerous jutsu, even for someone on his caliber. That Hyuga kid would have died just from undergoing it. Sometimes Kizu could just be so reckless…

The Hitotsuboshi shinobi watched as the man in question, proceeded to camouflage his unconscious partner within the tree, and then morphed his body into that of Itachi Uchiha. After only a few seconds of afterthought, Kizu then headed off into the forest, probably to join Itachi's Akatsuki partner.

So he's going to take his place for him. I always told Kizu that he's too nice to that kid. However, if it's really something serious…I guess, I would hesitate to act if it was Inazuma who was indisposed.

Feeling around his surroundings carefully, Aki approached the scene where the other two agents had been but seconds earlier. Reaching through the tree, he pulled out the real Uchiha and laid him down on the tree branch, looking passively at the glowing seals on the kid's neck, contemplating what he should do next.

He always thought that Kizu cared for this kid too much, but did Itachi even realize? He knew the younger shinobi had some idea as to the risks that his partner took for his sake. But did he ever really know?

Maybe it was time he did…

One thing about the Evening Star, was that it made the impossible, possible. Relationship and trust like what he had with Inazuma, and which Kizu and Itachi shared, were direct evidence of that. He remembered the day, years ago, when those two were first paired together…


	8. The Changing of the Tides

**Chapter 8**

_Kizu sat in the snow, the blood running down his fingers like rivers down hills. The once pure white snow was already stained red enough, it was only darkened by the new addition. _

_For once, the cold actually seemed to bite at him through his clothes, as tears ran down Kizu's face and he couldn't seem stop them, just as he couldn't seem to stop the blood from streaming out of the body of the young boy he held in his arms._

"_Stay with me, Shinji…I'm going to take care of you alright, just like I always have." _

_The eight year-old Shinji looked up with his pale blue eyes, the last traces of the gold and black of his kekkei genkai receding from his young orbs. He coughed slightly, more blood spilling from his lips. Smiling, he weakly reached up to touch Kizu's face, but did have the strength. The older male finished the job and pulled Shinji's hand to his cheek. "I'm here, just relax."_

_Shinji looked at him with his vast, innocent eyes. "I-I knew…it wasn't…you. That's…that's why I… why I fought so hard. Kizu…will you…be okay with me…gone?"_

_The older shinobi felt his throat tighten, his chest sobbing inwardly as much as he was doing outwardly. He smiled jokingly at the boy, "What are you talking about? Where are you going? We've always been together, Shinji. You l-little idiot…think you're going to leave because of a little scratch like this? Don't count on it."_

_Shinji grinned and almost laughed, "You were always the funny one, Kizu…I was always…too serious…you would say."_

_Suddenly, he seized up in pain, spitting up more blood onto the ground, the red liquid bringing more vivacity to the pale snow, but taking away from the life of the boy that it had sustained. "Nii-sama…I'm sorry…I failed…you…I wasn't strong enough."_

_Kizu embraced him close. "Shut up…you little idiot. I-I never expected you to be anything…but what you are. You just…you can't leave me, Shinji. We promised each other…after mother and father left us…never again…right?"_

_Shinji beamed happily up at him, "I am glad…you're not angry with me, nii-sama. And…you're right…a promise, is…a promise."_

_He slowly lifted up his shaking fist, his little finger held out in expectation. "Swear…to meet again?"_

_Kizu looked at his little brother, not being able to resist those big ice-blue eyes of hope and anticipation. He never could…_

_Linking his own little finger with that of Shinji's, the two clasped together in everlasting promise. "I swear…little one. We __**shall**__ meet again." _

_The small platinum-blond looked up at his brother, tears on his face matched that of Kizu. "Hai."_

_Suddenly, the grip on his finger loosed, and Kizu watched grief-stricken as the boy's hand fell away, and plopped down softly into the red snow. The life within his eyes was gone. The boy who had been at his side for eight years, now simply lay in his arms…lifeless._

_Laying his little brother's body slowly onto the ground, Kizu closed Shinji's open eyes tenderly. Slowly he stood, the icy cold wind of the mountains where they lived, seemed to howl in respect and homage to the young child's death._

_However, it also brought a reminding stench with it as well…_

_Looking around him, Kizu gazed at the burning, charred remains of what had been his home village. Dead corpses of his neighbors and friends littered the ground, turning it black and red. He had only left a day ago to go hunting, but his instincts hadn't let him rest easy. He was compelled to return, and had only just reached the settlement's boundary when he heard the sounds of the carnage and bloodshed. _

_The small of mountain hamlet of Shinsei hardly supported more than 120 people, and when he finally reached the town, more than a hundred of them were either dead or dying, the place in a massacre. That's when he'd seen Shinji walking toward him, only to collapse in his arms, a gaping hole in his chest. _

_Kizu, his single long braid of white hair whipped dangerously around him in the tempestuous winds, glanced at what had been his home, his fist so tight that his already pale skin became even more ashen. His icy blue eyes were frostier than the winter air, and his teeth ground in slow anger. What had happened here? Why was everyone dead? What had Shinji meant when he said he 'knew it wasn't him'? _

_His eyes narrowing, he activated his bloodline limit, his pale eyes turning vivid gold, black tomoe appearing within the irises. Reaching into the pouch by his side he withdrew five small daggers. He had fought enough battles to know that the enemy was still around. A murderer who would soon be dead…_

_Moving silently but swiftly, Kizu tracked the opposing chakra to his own home dwelling. He clenched his fist tightly, "Rei…please be alright."_

_He could have morphed his body but decided against it, as he opened the door of his home, slipping slowly inside. He __**wanted**__ his opponent to know who had defeated him…_

_The scene that greeted him, was horrifying at best…_

_He watched in utter shock, as a man, who looked identical to him, pulled a long blade out of the stomach of a beautiful, familiar young woman! She stood there shivering for a brief second, tears falling from her saddened green eyes, before collapsing to the ground, her silver hair flowing beautifully around her like a curtain—a curtain call on her life…_

"_REI!!!!"_

_Both murderer and victim turned to him, startled by his outcry. The manslayer, who had assumed his shape, stood up and looked at him as if waiting for him to make his next move. It was like a strange and twisted mirror, reflecting everything back but in a distorted and dark manner… _

_Before he was even aware that his body had moved, he was suddenly at Rei's side, her bloody body in his arms, his tears miraculously flowing once again and falling onto her soft ivory skin. It felt like déjà vu, as this time __**her**__ blood ran along his fingers and __**her**__ blood-stained lips spoke soft and loving words of a dying promise to his anguished heart, __**her**__ kissing tenderly his trembling lips. _

_It had taken Shinji almost five minutes to die._

_Mercifully, it had only taken Rei no more than two… _

_The murderer then greeted him, not as an enemy who had just killed two of the people who were most precious to him in the world (not counting all his neighbors and fellow citizens), but like a friendly visitor trying to make his acquaintance! _

_His mind blinded by anger, sorrow, and hatred, he attacked without even exchanging words, his body acting as it had been trained to do. He had been the strongest of his town, even though he had hidden many of his abilities because of overwhelming prejudices towards those with bloodline limit traits. But this time, he had no reservations about using everything he had to give, for not only did fighting this opponent require it, but he just didn't feel like pulling his punches today…not __**this**__ day…_

_They fought in silence, not even the sounds of their footsteps could be heard; the wind and flames surrounding them however provided a backdrop. The enemy countered and fought back to which Kizu answered: parry, counter, attack, evade; rejoining tit for tat, this for that. If anyone had been alive to see their dangerous and mortal dance, they would have thought the two, the most beautiful site ever seen under the full moon of the mountain ranges._

_However, the whole thing was a whirlwind to Kizu; he fought to the best of his ability. Yet his opponent fought even harder and with better ease. He was tiring fast and he had exhausted his powers to almost the breaking point…mostly his adrenaline and his want for vengeance was powering him now. However, his opponent was realizing that as well, and he realized that it would probably be better to conclude the closing stages of this deadly dance._

_In less time than he had to think on it, Kizu was thrown up against the wall of the place that had once been his home. His double had a vice like grip around his neck, and the more he tried to struggle, the tighter it got._

"_Stop that. I'm not supposed to kill you." The killer advised him._

_More out of need than out of obedience, Kizu did as he was bid, struggling to catch his breath. His own blood ran silently down his face, blending with that on his blood soaked clothes and limbs. His hair had come undone and now fell over his head and shoulders like rivers of the purest snow. The gold of his eyes receded as he tried to loosen the enemy's grip on his throat, to no avail. _

_Looking into the man's eyes was like looking into a mirror, but like all others of his kind, he could instantly see through any illusion jutsu. That was why Shinji had automatically known that the slaughterer, who had masqueraded as his elder brother, was only a fake and had fought with all his heart. If only that had been enough…_

_Kizu spoke to the man, gasping as the oxygen struggled futilely to reach his lungs. "I don't under…understand. Why…why them? Why this place…all these people……m-my __**brother**__……my __**wife**__……why?"_

_Faced with his crimes, the look of the assassin's face didn't change; it was a look of impassive desolation and callous impassion as he answered in an even tone._

"_Orders"_

Orders_? The word echoed through Kizu's collapsing mind. His awareness was slowly slipping away from him due to lack of air, and there was nothing he could do to push it off any longer._

_He was somehow not surprised at his opponent's strength and that he had been beaten so easily; he had always known that there were others out there who were stronger than he. Yet, what had the man meant by "orders"? _

_He closed his eyes of ice as the last of his consciousness went away, only one coherent thought, a word really, left, reverberating eternally within his mind._

* * *

Kizu awoke fully and automatically from his sleep when he first felt the traces of the messenger's chakra.

Impassively, he looked up from his spot by a few willow trees, and held out his hand. The white-cloaked Hitotsuboshi messenger nin, wasn't at all surprised that he was expected. In fact, it made his job easier.

Simply handing a small red envelope and a large manila envelope to the waiting field agent, the messenger disappeared just as fast as he appeared, going to deliver other communications elsewhere.

Without even opening them, Kizu knew what each one was just by the type of envelope used. The large manila envelope would hold a file folder, which would entail his next assignment. The red ones however, always meant a summons.

_So…it's finally over. _

As he opened the red letter, he scanned over the contents quickly, since like all single communiqués in the Hitotsuboshi self-destructed after only a few seconds. Nothing he wasn't expecting, he was being summoned by Katana in five minutes…plenty of time to go through the other package beforehand.

As he scanned over the papers and instructions of the file from the bigger package, he thought back to the last few days. He, Aki, Inazuma, and a few other agents were what was officially called "in stasis" at HQ, which really just meant that they were stuck on The Island until given further instructions. Being in stasis was aggravating since not a one of them wanted to stay on this godforsaken rock any longer than need be, and thankfully, most field agents didn't stay in stasis for more than a week or two.

Three days…it had been a full 72 hours since they had brought the Uchiha boy here…since they had left him to their master for his initiation. The boy had stopped screaming the morning of the second day, probably more because his vocal chords had been totally exhausted, rather than because the torment had ended.

Kizu had stayed on the surface all that time, but he could still feel the pain and utter agony within boy's outpouring chakra; it was so strong that it seemed to be absorbed by the very island itself…yet, that was nothing new. That's why most agents stayed on the surface, to stay as far away from that uncanny sensation of depredation, wretchedness, and anguish as much as possible. Every initiation was like this, and after a while they all got used to the screams and pleadings; they would rather not be reminded of their own experiences when they first came to the island. Also, in the line of work they were in, learning to ignore those kinds of sounds and feelings—was a must.

_Well, it's all over now—now, the real torture begins…._

Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, he stood before the door to the audience chamber. Whatever happened in this room in the next few minutes would affect the path of his existence, but…it would mean so much more to the boy who was already inside. For him, it would be the final step into a world that he would have only thought of in his furthest dreams…or nightmares.

_That Itachi Uchiha is an untamed one, but hopefully he knows enough about being a shinobi that this will be as pleasant experience all around._ Taking a breath, he prepared himself for one of the hardest parts of his job, before taking a step and entering the dark room.

The room was as dark as it was three days ago, no light from the outside penetrated this place anyway, so it was of no surprise to anyone. The only thing visible was the grand fireplace, the flames ablaze—and the single solitary figure, which stood kneeling away from the fire, towards the darkness.

Hmm…as expected, he had been dressed in a full Evening Star uniform since the last time he had seen him, a new sword on his back and everything custom made to fit him.

Kizu knelt beside him, only shifting his eyes slightly to glance at the young man next to him. He only needed to look for a split-second before averting his eyes quickly back to the ground.

He had seen enough…

* * *

Itachi had felt the man's presence as he entered, and knew exactly who it was who was beside him now.

As much as he deeply hated that man, he was infinitely glad that Kizu was there in the room with him. Someone—_anyone_, was better than being alone with…with _him_. That man—if anyone capable of the heartless acts to which he had done, without so much as a second's hesitation, could be called human—was Katana—his master. He knew now, why Kizu, Aki, and Inazuma had been in fear of him. The last few days…they were burned now forever in his memory, and no amount of jutsu, medicine, hypnosis, or anything short of death, could allow him to totally forget it…as much as he wanted too.

The physical signs of what he had been through were gone. The medical nin of the Hitotsuboshi, who had come an hour earlier, were too good at their job, and not even scarring remained. However, one had to only look into Itachi's eyes, to see the aftereffects of what had happened between the new initiate and the leader of the most dangerous organization in the world.

Any traces of the teenager that had been the first son of the Uchiha Clan, had been entirely wiped away. If you were to tell anyone that he was only thirteen years of age, they would have never believed you. There was a shell around the kid now, an impenetrable mask of apathy was now firmly in place over his features. The external features of the young man that had been practically the strongest of the new generation in Konoha may have been the same, but anyone could see—he was a totally different person.

Both men suddenly stiffened as they felt Katana's presence. Who knew how long he had been watching them from somewhere within the room, for the ability to track his chakra was beyond either shinobi's ability. He had just decided at some point that he waited long enough, and he would _permit_ them feel his chakra.

"I'm glad that you were able to get here _on time_, Kizu. I hope the last few days were restful for you…you have earned it." the voice spoke pleasantly, but with slight cold after tones.

The white-haired ninja knew he was being both complemented and chided in the same sentence, and skirted carefully around it with a simple answer. "Thank you, Master."

"Itachi, your strength and endurance is as strong as I though it would be. You have done well thus far." There was a trace of humor in the arctic voice, which seemed so close that each word seemed to caress his ear. Itachi closed his eyes, trying his best to block out the images that filled his head at the sound of that voice. "Thank you…Master."

Soft footsteps came out of the darkness as Katana approached his men. Of course, it wasn't the real one, but this shadow clone had a way of being just as lethal.

Bending down, the silver-haired man placed a gloved finger under Itachi's chin, tilting the young boy's head up to face his own fully masked face. "Very good, Uchiha…You're learning."

Itachi could only look straight at him for so long, before he had to turn away his eyes back towards the ground; his body involuntarily flinching at the man's touch.

Katana seemed to watch the teen with satisfaction at the response, before he stood and turned his back to them. "Kizu, behind you."

The older ninja stood at the man's command, and turned behind him to see a small table had suddenly appeared.

Gathering the items on the table, he walked back to his spot and waited.

Katana continued to speak, "In a moment, you will become a full field agent of the Evening Star, Itachi. Even now, there is still time to back out if you so wish. However, once I ask you this next question, what's done is done. You will be sealed under the code of every other shinobi under my command. Now, I ask you: Do you swear to adhere to the commands that I give you? To obey any order given, with no bias or partiality to what I might ask? To be for the Evening Star, and for the Evening Star alone, until the day you of your death?"

There was no hesitation in Itachi's voice. He had made up his mind some time ago, and his resolve was unwavering. "Yes, I accept any and all terms of this agreement."

Katana turned around, and without warning, struck the teen violently across the face! Yet, his voice was still as calm as ever, as if he was commenting about the weather. "Is that the way you address me, Itachi?"

His ultra thin line of blood raised itself on his cheek, but the young man stood undaunted, his eyes straightforward. "No, Master. I sincerely apologize. Forgive me for my discourtesy. Yes, I accept any and all terms of this agreement, _Master_."

Katana went up to Kizu, who had been standing silently through all of this, and took one of the two objects that the man held in his open hands.

Firmly taking Itachi's right wrist, he tightly clasped the object onto it before letting so. Risking a look, the teen saw that he now had a gauntlet that matched Kizu, Katana, and probably every other ninja within Hitotsuboshi. The jewels on his, glowed an emerald green, identical to those that Kizu's did.

His mind went back to the night when he had first met Kizu, and he had asked him about the jeweled accessory.

The mysterious nin had said cryptically to him, that it was "no bracelet", but it wasn't until now, that Itachi fully understood what he had meant. This thing on his wrist was no piece of jewelry…it was a _shackle_. A manacle that constantly reminded him of his enslavement to the organization, and that it would remain that way no matter how long he wished that it wasn't.

He turned slightly as he felt Kizu wrap something around his forehead, tying it beneath his long ebony hair. Tracing his fingers across the metal and cloth of the new headband, he felt the cold metal groves of the sixteen spindles that made up the engraved star.

"As much as I would like to fill you in on everything, I haven't the time. So I'll just let you know where you stand and of your current activities. " Katana spoke from behind him, a slight feather-like touch on his shoulder woke his up from his thoughts, as he turned around to face the enigmatic personage.

"Itachi, when I am talking, it would be wise for you to give me your full attention, okay?" The Star leader—or at least his shadow clone—lightly, almost tenderly, touched Itachi's cheek, tracing along where the cut had begun to clot.

The teen couldn't help but shiver, a spark of horror flashed within his eyes. "I apologize, Master."

Beneath the mask, the clone reflected his origin's feeling, an amused, dangerous smirk appeared on his lips. "You seem to be doing a lot of that…don't make it a habit. It gets mundane after a while."

Kizu simply stood on the other side, his light blue orbs stared into his black ones for a moment, but when Itachi blinked, he wasn't even looking his way. It was like the man was waiting for something…_yeah, for this to be over_.

Katana turned away and continued to speak as if nothing strange had happened. "As of this moment, you are Itachi Uchiha, Hitotsuboshi field agent. Your rank is Fifth Class. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Master."

His attention then went to the older shinobi, "Kizu, after this last mission, I am not only raising your rank to Fourth Class, but I am also changing your status."

As if hearing the spoken declaration, the sixteen green jewels in Kizu's gauntlet slowly shifted in color, changing from emerald green to cerulean blue.

_So, these things are more then symbolic, the colors seem to represent rank as well_. Itachi observed abstractedly, however, the next thing that was said brought back his strict attention.

"I am changing your status Kizu, from 'Independent Agent' to 'Senior Partner'. From now, until further notice, you and Itachi are to be partners. Itachi, you're status is that of 'Minor Partner'. Kizu is your partner but he is also your senior, this means that you do what he tells you without your question. You report to him, he reports to me. Do you both understand this?"

Even as they both simultaneously answered affirmatively, Itachi could feel his brain doing back flips and was trying his best to keep his features calm. He was to be partnered with that guy? The _ice ghost assassin_? How could he be expected to get along, say nothing about working on one accord with, the same man who he had seen cut down his mother and father with his own eyes? Did they intend on torturing him for the rest of his life?

_Well, think rather of the alternative. Well, he and I are supposedly on the same team now. Besides, when you're in the field, who you like and don't like is inconsequential, it's who your allies are that matters. And just because he and I have to fight side by side, doesn't mean I have to enjoy his company…_

Katana's voice pierced through Itachi's mind yet again, and he mentally rebuked himself for not paying strict attention yet again. _What is wrong with me? I can do better than this…_

"Well, that is all I have to say to the two of you for now. You two will report back once your initial training is done, is that understood, Kizu?"

"Yes, Master."

"I now have other matters to attend to. You both may go." The clone turned away from them, his arms crossed in indifference.

The two shinobi both turned toward the door, anxious to leave this dark room behind them, when the voice they both feared, stopped them once again.

"Oh…and Itachi?"

The teen turned to face him, a slight, almost untraceable, vein of apprehension in his reply. "Yes, Master?"

"I expect results from all my men. You are now part of the best of the best, please try to reflect that. Please try not to fail me. You may talk to any of your fellow agents, and they will all tell you the same thing: I don't like failure."

Itachi almost laughed at the statement, if he didn't remember who he was talking to. Failure had never been an option when he was growing up, no matter what he attempted. Now was no different…

"I **will not** fail you, Master."

"I know you won't, Itachi. I have faith in your abilities; I picked you for a reason. I just thought a friendly warning was in order. Now, go."

Both nin bowed to their leader, before exiting the room post haste.

* * *

Katana stood there in the silence, the fire in the fireplace slowly faded out, as if some unseen wind had shifted.

After a few seconds he spoke into the darkness, "How long are you going to just stand there?"

The figure hidden within the total darkness stepped forward, having watched everything from the shadows. The last of the fire's light, reflected off the gleaming dark, disquieting eyes that graced the young face, and the violet jewels of the gauntlet on his right arm. His voice, while young, spoke with a self-assured amusement. "Well…that went better than expected."

Katana turned and walked up to the dying embers, watching as they struggled to cling to life. "He's rough around the edges, but he'll go far…your information on the Uchiha Clan was quite useful. I trust the other one is secure and under watch?"

The young man smiled slightly, "You mean, Sasuke? He is, of course, under constant surveillance, I saw to it myself. However, I wonder if perhaps **he** was more suited for your purpose then the elder brother? He is more—pliable, after all."

"He was too soft and innocent for my tastes. Besides, the other, while having the strong will and stubborn determination and pride, customary of an Uchiha, he can be subjugated if you use the right methods. Itachi's hardened spirit will do well with some time under Kizu's wing; the similarities between the two are almost uncanny…"

"He is a little young though, the youngest field agent in Hitotsuboshi." The other commented.

"Well, considering he's only two years younger than you, and you were much younger than he, when _you_ joined; I don't think age has much to do with anything, do you?" Katana commented.

"Well, when you put it that way, sir…. Also, now that you have Itachi, what am I to do now?"

"Stay in Konoha for the time being, and keep doing as you have been, you're one of the best eyes I have in the Land of Fire."

The fifteen-year old sighed, his fingers reached up and traced the lines of the leaf symbol in the Konoha headband tied around his head. "As you wish, sir. It's just getting so hard to continue to fail the exams and keep a low profile. I'm already using only about five percent of my real strength as it is. And then there is the Akatsuki and Orochimaru I have to deal with as well…I mean, I can do it, but it's just a real pain. If I could just have more agents at my disposal…"

Katana looked toward the adolescent spy, "If Itachi makes it through training, you might get the help you desire. However…"

Holding a hand out to him, the leader of the most secret and more than likely the most powerful ninja organization this world or the next had to offer, waved towards one of his two Second Class ranking agents as if to beckon him to come closer, however the gesture was more forceful than friendly, and it showed in its result.

The young teen felt his body suddenly constrict, as if it was going to implode on itself, or at the very least be crushed like a rat in a python's coils!

Falling to the ground, he looked up in agony at his superior, unable to physically speak but his face asked for him. _Why?_

The other man kneeled down and held the boy's chin gently in his hand, his voice slightly patronizing, as if he was talking to a naughty child. "This is to remind you, to keep in your place. I allow you many freedoms I do not give the others, but remember that I still own you just like everyone else here. This may be a clone, but you very well know, that that means nothing. You are nowhere near my level and you never will be. I don't want to hear you complaining about what I order of you again. Understand?"

The Hitotsuboshi second-in-command nodded quickly, even though that action in itself felt as if it would kill him.

Katana stepped away and then snapped his fingers, releasing him from the deadly ninjutsu he had been under. The young agent was left sprawled on the ground, his body still trembling in an attempt to readjust itself, but glad to be alive.

"Get back to Konoha, before you're missed. I'll send more instructions later on this month." His boss, calm and nonchalant as always, said before completely vanishing in the darkness.

* * *

As the fifteen year-old Konoha genin, who was also one of two second-in-commands of the Evening Star, laid alone in dark room…a smile of self-indulgent admiration found its way onto his lips. He sighed with pleasure and ecstasy as he relaxed on the hard floor, using one of the many healing jutsus that he had stored within his brain, to self-repair his broken body. He had known what he was doing when he had questioned his Master's orders. He had been expecting the excruciating punishment—it was one of the best simple pleasures that he had in this job. _Oh Katana…_

What fatal grace and merciless power! _This_ was why he loved working for his Master. Yes…that name only belonged to one man. No matter what happened, or who he gave his "loyalty" to during his perilous undercover jobs, Katana would always be his one and only Master…and he was the only person who held his _**true**_ allegiance…

* * *

Itachi kept close to Kizu as the two silently made their way out of the underground compound. While it was true that one could get lost easily trying to find their way around the place, he found that he was keeping close to his partner for other reasons as well.

The thing was, that while he hated Kizu with all his heart and soul, the man was actually the one person he actually felt safest being with!

He was like a high-school freshman on his first day at a new school, not knowing anyone or anything, once he was the best in his class once, but now it was obvious that many here knew more than he and were definitely much stronger. And to think about it Kizu had never been unpleasant toward him personally, just…nonchalant.

Even now, the man had not said a word to him, or even _looked_ at him for that matter, even though he knew he must be following him.

Itachi still didn't know what to make of the man. His true nature was like a pearl trapped in an oyster's hard shell, frozen inside a thick block of ice. Not that this was uncommon for shinobi, but for some reason, Kizu seemed different. He couldn't really put him in the same category as Katana, who seemed to relish the pain of others, Kizu simply was indifferent. Now whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't know, but Kizu was working for Katana, so they must have something in common…

It wasn't long before the man in question led him out of this claustrophobic metal labyrinth. As they made their way to the surface, the Uchiha nin had not seen anyone else except the new gatekeeper sentry that had let them out, this one had been named Yuki, to which Itachi stored within his brain with the rest of the names he had picked up: Katana, Kizu, Aki, Inazuma, Seto, and now Yuki. But, that was only six people…

Once they were on the island's surface and the doorway and camouflage sealed up behind them, he was able to relax ever so slightly, and for the first time, get a good look at his surroundings.

It was a heavily forested island and even from here he could see that the ocean waters went as far as the eye could see in the all directions. As the salt air mixed with the smell of the flora and fauna that comprised the isle, it was hard to think that that metallic hellhole was underneath his feet only separated from this beautiful, calm world, by only a couple hundred feet of dirt.

"Look around if you wish, we shall be leaving in ten minutes."

Itachi was so startled by the voice, that it took him a millisecond for him to remember why the voice sounded familiar. He looked over to see that his "senior partner" had already sat down next to a tree and was going through a file folder, totally ignoring the presence of his charge.

The thirteen year-old looked at him with a slight cold disdain. _Why do I even care if he cares?_

Leaping into the branches of the tree Kizu was sitting against without even so much as a rustling leaf, he answered back frostily, "I've seen enough. Where are we going?"

Kizu didn't even look in his direction, or move from his position for that matter, as he answered back with apathetic indifference. "Now that you've finished initiation, you have to go through training before we can perform on our first mission. This will first begin on the Lunar Isle; that is where we will go from here."

Itachi swallowed this bit of information with quiet efficiency, "After training, what then?"

"We return here for orders."

"I already know that, but what is it that a field agent does, exactly?"

Kizu looked up at Itachi slightly, having caught the slight trace of annoyance in the teen's voice. He smiled slightly inwardly. _He's just as impatient as Shinji…they would be the same age too, had not Shinji…_

He gave himself a sudden mental shake, wondering why thoughts of his late little brother were suddenly coming into his head. He quickly banished them behind mental steel doors in the farthest region of his mind, before speaking again. "The Evening Star is set up like most ninja villages. It has its medical ninja, messenger nin, gatekeeper security, intelligence/espionage, assassination, battle, and other fields of service. As field agents, we shift between the latter three. As our position states, we are agents involved in the field."

Itachi would have usually stopped there and simply gotten information by silent observation, but this was a whole new ballgame and he need to be prepared. "Are any more joining the 'group'?"

Kizu seemed to know what his young partner was attempting to understand, and went into a full explanation. "No, unlike most other villages who have the traditional 'three-man cells' with 3 shinobi and a captain, the Star has two-nin couples. This is formed with a Senior Partner and a Minor Partner. If because of some reason, the partners are broken up, unless they are re-partnered with another, they become Independent Agents; they work on their own and only carry out certain missions that are within their ability, until it is decided otherwise. A shinobi may be shifted between all three states in their lifetime, or can stay in one status for their entire term."

"Is status told by the color of the jewels?"

Kizu glanced over at the gauntlet on his arm, and the blue jewels which it held. "As you have most likely already guessed, our 'bracelets' as you put them, tell of your ranking within the Star hierarchy itself. Emerald, what you are now, is 5th Class. This is the lowest level and is where all agents begin at. Azure is the next level of 4th Class, 3rd and 2nd Class are scarlet and violet respectively, and 1st is onyx. Only two have been promoted to Second Class and they are in turn both second-in-command to Katana. And of course, he is the only one of First Class."

Itachi followed easily and nodded. It was almost identical to life in Konoha and its "classes" of genin, chunin, jounin and so forth. But in a world where everyone was of sannin level or higher, you needed to have other options.

He was about to form another question, when another voice entered the conversation.

"I trust you got the new set of orders, Kizu?"

The white haired pale ninja had noticed Aki's approach for awhile now, and smiled with slight amusement when he saw his partner shift slightly, startled by the new arrival.

Aki and Inazuma approached them from out of the opposite foliage. The man looked as stoic as ever, his fiery orange-red eyes blazing in the sun. His female brunette partner smiled brightly and waved cheerfully at both him and Itachi with that strange bubbly nature of hers.

He looked up at Aki from his spot on the ground, "Obviously…I assume you two are departing for now?"

The blond man nodded, "We've been sent to the Land of Water, a large upheaval seems to be going on there. I'll see you in seven months; I expect you to have the kid ready for me by then. If not, he's going to get quite a rude wake-up call."

Before Kizu could even answer, he felt the change in Itachi's chakra. Obviously the boy could only take so much…

Itachi's voice was frigid when he spoke. "You know? 'The kid' has a name, Seika-san."

Aki glanced up at him for a brief moment, a look of clear amusement on his visible features, before turning back to Kizu, completely ignoring the boy. "I see _the kid_, still has the same mouth as before. I would wish you luck if there were such a thing."

The blond then turned and headed toward the island's edge, more than ready to leave the place behind. "Come Ina, Kizu—_Sayonara_."

Inazuma smiled again, "Goodbye Kizu! See you soon, Itachi-kun! I look forward to our time together!"

She then took off skipping and dancing behind the unbending Aki, giving quite a visible contrast between the two opposites, which put a whole new twist on the terms oxymoron and irony.

Itachi looked after the pair, his annoyance with two barely concealed as he asked, "What were they talking about? What did Seika mean, and what's happening in 7 months?"

However, instead of answering his question, Kizu closed the file folder. Fire coming from his fingertips, he quickly turned the file to ashes, letting them float away on the winds.

He then got up and started walking in the direction opposite of the one Aki and Inazuma had taken, not waiting to see if his partner was following him.

Itachi was behind him in a minute, easily able to keep up with older man's long strides. "Where are you going? Tell me what I want to know."

Kizu didn't turn or even change in his pace as he answered, "Your ten minutes are up, and as I stated earlier we're leaving for Lunar Isle."

Itachi stopped solidly in his tracks, "I'm not going _anywhere_ until you answer my questions."

The other ninja wasn't even fazed. "You were given orders, to do as I instruct of you."

The silence that followed was only momentary, before the sound of one set of footsteps, were once again joined by the second…

* * *

When they gotten to the island's border minutes later, Itachi looked out over the cliffs, the sea breeze flowing through his loose ebony hair. It was contrasted by the long white mane of his senior partner, which seemed to swirl around his toned but delicate figure.

"I'll answer your questions on the way, does that suffice?"

Itachi turned to the other man, surprised to here the man speak without being prompted. He quietly noticed Kizu's eyes as they gazed over the ocean; the light blue of them was so empty, yet so full…of sadness. He was then even further surprised when the man, even if it was slight, turned and looked at him fully with a light smile.

"Don't you trust me?"

The dark-eyed youth looked into the man's pale eyes, no hesitation in his answer. "No."

Kizu closed his eyes and turned away, "Good, then that is one less lesson that I shall have to teach you. Trust no one, and nothing. Nothing is ever for certain or what it seems. However…"

He looked at the teen with a contemplative tone to his voice. "Do know this. You can trust that I will do whatever I have to complete my job and carry out the commands given me. Understand?"

Itachi nodded in affirmation. If there was one thing about new partner that he did understood, it was his faithfulness to his job. "There are many things I don't know or understand yet, about you or the Hitotsuboshi. On the other hand, I plan on learning everything, and I'll start a little at a time if necessary. But, if I may? Will you answer me just one question now?"

Kizu sighed, he was about to refuse, but the look in the kid's eyes triggered a memory long ago thought forgotten. That of a young boy, who he had never been able to deny, when he would ask: _Just once more nii-sama? Just one?_

"What is it, Itachi?"

"Why did I have to be partnered with you?"

The question had not been unexpected. "It wasn't my decision, but I'd say it was done mostly out of—procedure. I had nothing to do for it and therefore cannot properly answer your question. Yet, let me ask you a question: Would you really rather work with another agent? One of whom you had never met, and would know next to nothing important about you? Like, how you don't really like sweets, or how you prefer white tea over green and despise black? How you enjoy training in the late afternoon rather then in the early morning? That you'd rather give up your own life than see any harm come to _Sasuke_? Would you _**really**_ rather work with and place your life in the hands, of someone who knows **nothing** of your reasons or feelings?"

In the way that Kizu explained it, Itachi had to admit in plain circumstances, what the pale ninja said was the exact truth. No matter how much he hated the man for what he had done to him and his family, he had to face the fact that right now, he was in this situation and he was ordered to work with this man. And the true reality of it was: Kizu was right. If he had to choose, he would have chosen the pale-eyed wraith-like shinobi as his partner…

"I—I won't ever forget, and I can never forgive you. However, what you say is the truth. I know nothing about you, even though you seem to know a lot about me. I don't even know your full name."

A small sound escaped from Kizu's throat, sounding a lot like a soft chuckle. "Well, that's an uncomplicated question. You have but to ask."

The teen looked at him wryly, "Well, what is it?"

Kizu began to move through several hand signs, summoning water from the ocean up the tall cliffs and to surround his waiting hands, readying to create the start of the ice bridge/float that would become their transportation. "You did say, just one question didn't you?"

Itachi invoked his Sharingan, his eyes quickly watching him, and quickly copying and storing the new technique within his mind. He almost couldn't hold the sigh of exasperation, as he would have to be patient once again. Why do I even bother?

As the older nin worked, his hand now fitted with the Ice Gloves jutsu, he looked over at his young charge. "Pay attention to what I'm doing, and we'll see how well you can copy my techniques when we're out on the open ocean."

Itachi looked over at him, rolling his eyes slightly at the fact that he was being tested already, but then he was surprised when his new sensei spoke again.

"Oh, and my name—my name is Kizu…Kizu _Uchihanii_."


End file.
